


Rüzgarın Çocukları

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, aksiyon, ikiz, kaçış, kötü adam, macera, rüzgar
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kardeşim ve ben, doğduğumuzdan beri kasabamızda tuhaflıklar oluyor. Hava açık ve güneşliyken, tek bir göz yaşımızla fırtınalar kopuyor; ufacık bir gülümsememizle kara kışa güneş doğuyor. Büyüdükçe yapabildiklerimiz de değişti. Ancak bu yeteneklerimiz yüzünden bizi yakalamak isteyenler var. Tek çaremiz kaçmak... <br/>Ah! Biz kim miyiz? Biz "rüzgarın çocukları"yız...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Başlangıç/Bölüm 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye iki senelik bir çalışmanın ürünü olup devam etmektedir, finalden önce/sonra tekrardan düzenlenecektir. İyi okumalar...

**17.04.1996**

  Dışarıda serin bir hava hâkimdi. Rüzgâr, ıslık çalarak etrafta dolaşıyordu. Duyulan tek ses buydu. Henüz hiçbir canlı uyanmamıştı. Tek bir kişi dışında…

  Güneş, ilk ışıklarını dağların zirvesinden nazlanarak göstermeye başladığında, bir ses tüm kasabayı ayağa kaldırdı. Bu bir çığlıktı. Acı çeken birinin, duyanın içini parçalayacak durumdaki feryadıydı.

  Rüzgâr hızını artırmıştı. Yakında fırtınaya döneceği belliydi. Uğultu, o çığlıkla yarışabilecek bir şekilde artmıştı.

  Lyssa, elindeki çantasıyla son sürat koşuyordu. Jade’in doğumuna çok az kalmıştı ve hastaneye yetişmesi imkânsızdı. Lyssa bunu, o feryattan anlamıştı. Bir şeyler ters gitmiş olmalıydı. Doğuma daha üç hafta vardı!

 _Kahretsin,_ diye düşündü Lyssa. Elinden geldiğince hızlı koşuyordu ve nefes nefese kalmıştı ama bu yeterli değildi. Eğer yetişemezse ya bebekler ya da anne ölecekti. Bunu anlaması fazla uzun sürmemişti çünkü deneyimliydi. Daha önce böyle bir olay başına gelmişti ve bunu tekrar yaşamaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

  Sokağı dönüğünde, gök gürlemeye başlamıştı. Kapıya geldiğindeyse ilk yağmur damlası burnuna çarptı. Jade’in feryatlarını duyabiliyordu. Canı çok yanıyor olmalıydı. Hemen kapının tokmağını tutup birkaç kere sertçe çarptı. Kapı çok geçmeden açılmıştı. Ronald endişeli görünüyordu.

“İçeride mi?”

“Yukarıda, çabuk olun lütfen. O… O çok kötü…”

  Lyssa, adamı sakinleştirmek için ona soru sormaya karar verdi. Dikkatini başka yere çekebilirse, endişesini de unutturabilirdi. O bir psikolog değil ebeydi ama bir erkeği, özellikle de baba olmaya hazırlanan bir erkeği nasıl sakinleştirmesi gerektiğini bilirdi. Doğduğundan beri beş erkekle büyümesinin de etkisi vardı tabii.

“Sancısı ne zaman başladı?”

“Sana telefon etmemden yaklaşık beş dakika önce. Doktoru sen olduğun için hastaneye götürmeden önce sana haber vermem gerektiğini düşünmüştüm.”

“Çok mantıklı bir düşünce. Beyninin mantıklı tarafına hayranım doğrusu.”

  Bu doğruydu. Ronald en kötü anında bile mantıklı düşünmesini bilirdi. Hastane kasabanın diğer tarafındaydı. Lyssa’nın ise Ronaldlara hastaneden daha yakın olduğu düşünülürse bu gayet yerinde bir düşünceydi.

“Yakınlarındaki komşularından birkaç bayan çağırabilir misin, Ronald?”

  Ronald, Jade’e sevgi dolu, kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra koşarak dışarı çıktı. Lyssa, tekrar Jade’e döndü.

“Korkma tatlım, geçecek şimdi. Biraz daha dayan…”

  Lyssa, kadına bunları söyledikten sonra bir bez aldı ve kadının alnındaki teri silmeye başladı. Jade’in suratı bir domatesten farksızdı. Gözleri ağlamaktan kanlanmıştı. Bu kadar mı acı çekiyordu?

“Lütfen! Aah!”

  Lyssa bir yandan Jade’in alnındaki terleri siliyor bir yandan da elini tutuyordu. Bunu tek başına yapması mümkün değildi.

 _Nerede kaldılar,_ diye düşündü. Çok geçmeden ayak seslerini duydu. Arkasına bile bakmadan talimat vermeye başladı.

“Biriniz sıcak su getirsin! Dayan, az kaldı…”

***

  İki saatlik bir süreden sonra ilk bebek ağlaması duyuldu. Bu bir erkekti. Fındık burunlu, ince dudaklı, çok güzel bir bebekti. Henüz gözlerini açmadığından rengini bilmiyorlardı. Lyssa, bu minik canlıyı yanındaki kadınlardan birine verdi.

“Hadi tatlım, son kez ıkın…”

  diye fısıldadı Lyssa, Jade’in kulağına. Jade, son bir kez tüm gücünü toplayıp avazı çıktığı kadar bağırarak ıkındı. Lyssa, bebeğin başını gördüğünde onu nazikçe çekip ellerinin arasına aldı. Baş aşağı çevirip kalçasına vurduğunda ikinci bebek sesi de duyuldu. Bu yeni doğan bebek ise kızdı.

  Bebeğin ağlamasıyla aynı anda gök de gürlemiş, yağmur hızını arttırmıştı. Fakat bebekler bu sesten korkmuşa benzemiyorlardı. Sesi duyduklarında irkilmemişlerdi bile. Sanki bu onlar için gayet doğal, daha önce tanıdıkları bir sesti. İşte bu tuhaftı.

  Lyssa, ikinci bebeği kendisi yıkayıp giydirdi ve ikizinin yanına yatırdı. Bebekler gülümsüyorlardı. Uzun bir aradan sonra birbirine kavuşmuş gibi elleri yan yanaydı. Çok geçmeden onlar birbirini buldu ve el ele tutuştular. Çok güzel bir durumdu bu. Lyssa, bu sevginin annelerinin karnında başladığını biliyordu. Ultrasonda görmüştü. Gülümseyerek onlara bakarken, Jade’in sesiyle kendine geldi.

“Çok güzeller…”

  Evet, gerçekten de çok güzellerdi. Şimdi, dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme, ellerini bırakmadan uyuyorlardı. Dışarıdaki fırtına dinmişti. Güneş yükselmeye devam ediyordu.

  Lyssa, Jade’in temizlenmesine yardım etti ve temiz kıyafetlerini giydirdi. Jade, tekrar yatağına uzandığında diğer kadınlar Ronald’ı çağırmışlardı. Ronald, ses çıkarmamaya dikkat ederek ikizleri izliyordu. Hepsine yardım ettikleri için teşekkür etmeyi ihmal etmemişti. Kadınlar evlerine giderken Lyssa, telefonda bir görüşme yapıyordu. Sabahki randevularını diğer doktorlara dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Biraz daha Jade’in yanında kalmalıydı. En azından bebekleri emzirene kadar…

  Aradan çok vakit geçmeden Lyssa, bütün işlerini halletmişti. Jade ise dinlenmiş, rengi yerine gelmişti. Ronald da pencereden dışarıyı seyrediyordu.

“Onlara ne isim vereceğinize karar verdiniz mi?”

“Aslında evet, vermiştik, ama birini değiştirmek istiyorum.”

  Ronald, Jade’e baktı. Şaşırmıştı.

“Hangisini değiştireceksin?”

“Kızımıza vereceğimizi. O doğduğunda dışarısı oldukça rüzgârlıydı ve yağmur yağıyordu. Ona Breeze’in yakışacağını düşünmüştüm.”

  Ronald’ın yüzü gevşedi. O da beğenmişti. Gülümseyerek Jade’in yanına gelip elini tuttu.

“Güzel düşünmüşsün…”

“Peki diğerine ne koyacaksınız?”

“Takımyıldızlarını severim. İlk tanıdığım takımyıldızının adını koymak istiyoruz. Sirius…”

“Çok güzel… Breeze ve Sirius. Önce nasıl yapmak istemiştiniz?”

“Selina ve Sirius.”

“Uyumluymuş ama koyacağınız isimlerin birer anısı olması bence daha güzel.”

“Kesinlikle.”

  Onlar konuşurken bebekler sırayla ağlamaya başladı. Önce Breeze, hemen ardından da Sirius… Lyssa, onları kucakladığı gibi Jade’in yanına götürdü. Aynı anda sabahkinden daha hafif bir yağmur başladı.

  Jade, bebekleri emzirirken Lyssa, daha önce gördüğü ama o anda umursamadığı bir şeyi fark etti. Bebeklerin doğum lekelerinin rengi iyice solmuş, beyazımsı bir renge dönüşmüştü ve elleri yan yana durduğunda birbirini tamamlayan bir desen oluşturuyordu. Tek ele bakıldığında sıradan bir çizgi dizisi gibi dururken yan yana geldiklerinde tuhaf bir biçimde rüzgâr yüzünden biçimsizleşen bir bulut ve arasından çıkan yıldırım gibi bir desen oluşuyordu. Lyssa, bunun muhtemelen hayal gücünün bir ürünü olduğunu düşündü. Çünkü bu sabah bir fırtına çıkmıştı ve o anda o dışarıdaydı. Büyük ihtimal hala sabahın etkisindeydi. Düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve karşısındaki mutlu aileye baktı.

***

 


	2. Başlangıç/Bölüm 2

**08.07.2002**

  Hava oldukça güneşli ve olabildiğince sıcaktı. Breeze ve Sirius havayı fırsat bilip parka gitmek istemişlerdi ve Jade onları kırmayıp dışarı çıkarmıştı. Onun da hava almaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ev işlerinden bunalmıştı. Breeze’le Sirius konuşup beraber oynayabilecekleri bir oyun buldular ve yanlarında getirdikleri topla oynamaya başladılar. Breeze topa biraz sert vurunca Sirius onu yakalayamadı ve top kaçtı. O gün şanssızlıkları üzerlerinde olmalıydı. Çünkü topları, onlardan birkaç yaş büyük ve kasabanın en haylaz çocukları olan Jamie ve Jared kardeşlerin önüne gitmişti. Faye ikizlerinin kurallarına göre topu kim kaçırdıysa o alırdı. Bu yüzden Breeze, biraz tedirgin olarak Sirius’a baktı. Sonra da ağır adımlarla topu almaya gitti. Jamie çoktan topu eline almış, haylaz bir sırıtışla bir yandan kardeşine bir yandan da onlara yaklaşmakta olan Breeze’e bakıyordu.

“Topu verebilir misin Jamie?”

“Vay vay… Bakın burada kim var?”

“Jamie, lütfen, topumu verebilir misin?”

  Breeze kibar olmaya çalışıyordu. Tıpkı annesinin ona öğrettiği gibi…

“Nedenmiş o? Bu top artık bizim…”

“Hem, vermezsek ne yaparsın? Koşup anneciğine mi yetiştirirsin?”

  Hayır, Breeze bir kız olmasına rağmen ana kuzusu değildi. Şimdiye kadar böyle ufak sorunlarını kendisi halletmişti. En fazla söylediyse de kardeşine söylemişti.

  Jamie topu Jared’a attı. Çocuklar gülerek koşmaya başladılar. Breeze artık sinirlenmişti. Onun sinirlenmesiyle, daha önce esmeyen rüzgâr aniden esmeye başladı. Breeze de çocukların peşine takıldı.

“Kaçmayın!”

  Sirius, havadaki değişimi hissetmişti. İçgüdüsel olarak o da koşmaya başladı.

“Breeze…”

  Bu çocuklar henüz alt yaşındaydı! Ancak birbirlerini sanki bir yetişkinmiş gibi anlayabiliyor ve aynı zamanda kollayabiliyorlardı. Sirius’un ayaklandığını gören Jade, bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı. Oturduğu banktan ayağa kalktı ve gökyüzüne baktı. Rüzgâr etrafı serinletiyordu, evet, ama aynı zamanda yaklaşan yağmurun da habercisiydi. Tanrı aşkına, temmuz ayındalardı!  Bir şeyler ters gidiyordu, artık bundan emindi. Durduğu yerden parkı taradı ama anormal bir şey görmedi. Çocuklar sakince oynuyorlardı. Sadece kendi çocukları görünürde yoktu. Jade telaşlanmamaya çalıştı. Evet, telaşlanmayı gerektirecek bir şey yoktu. Belki de sadece oynuyorlardı. Belki de Breeze, Sirius’u yanına çağırmıştı da Jade duymamıştı. Bunun olma ihtimali yüksekti. Peki, hava neden aniden değişmişti? Bu anca ikizlerden biri korktuğunda, telaşlandığında veya üzüldüğünde meydana gelirdi. Bunun nedenini hala bilmiyordu ama ikizlerin havayla bir çeşit bağı vardı. Onlar doğduğundan beri kasabanın başına gelmeyen kalmamıştı. Doğdukları ay ve onu takip eden altı ay sebze ve meyvelerin olgunlaşma dönemiydi ancak bebekler her ağladığında yağmur yağdığından hepsi çürümüştü. Sadece serada yetişenler sağlam kalmıştı. Onlar yavaş yavaş büyüdüğünde ise artık sürekli ağlamayı bırakıyorlar ve eğlenceyi keşfediyorlardı. Bu yüzden de yaklaşık bir yıl da kurak geçmişti. Ronald ve Jade bunu fark ettiklerinde ise çok geç olmadan duruma el atmış ve bir çözüm bulmaya çalışmışlardı. Bulabildikleri tek çözüm ise onları olabildiğince sakin tutmaktı. Onlar sakin oldukça mevsimler normal seyrediyordu. Gerçi onlar hala çocuklardı ve eğlenmeye hakları vardı ancak Ronald ve Jade bunu dengede tutmaya çalışıyordu.

  Jade, tekrardan etrafına bakındı ve parkın en uzak köşesinde ikizleri gördü. İki çocukla beraber koşuyorlardı.

  _Güzel, demek arkadaş buldunuz,_ diye düşündü Jade. Telaş edilecek bir durum olmadığını anladığında tekrar yerine oturdu.

  O anda Breeze, Jared’ı yakalamıştı. Tişörtünün arkasını, küçük parmaklarıyla sıkıca tutuyordu. Jamie, durumu fark etmişti. Hemen arkasına dönüp Breeze’i saçından yakaladı. Küçük kız, ufak bir çığlık attı. Ve Jared’ın tişörtünü bırakıp kendi saçını kurtarmaya çalıştı. Bu çocukların derdi neydi? Onun istediği sadece toptu ve oldukça kibar bir şekilde istemişti.

  Sirius, gördükleri karşısında oldukça öfkelenmişti.

“Onu rahat bırak!”

“Bak sen, bizim diğer bücür de buradaymış.”

“Bırak onu, o sana bir şey yapmadı.”

  Jamie, sırıtarak Sirius’a baktı.

“Belki bana bir şey yapmadı ama kardeşime yaptı. Bak tişörtünün haline.”

 _Aferin Breeze,_ diye düşündü Sirius. Onun, az bile yaptığını biliyordu. Tişört yırtıldığında canı acımazdı ama saç çekildiğinde can çok acırdı.

“Jared, bir kızdan dayak mı yedi yani?”

  dedi Sirius gülerek. Sinirli bir şekilde gülüyordu. Jamie’nin ise sırıtışı solmuştu.

“Ne dedin sen?”

“Ben mi bir kızdan dayak yemişim?”

  İkisi birden Sirius’un üzerine yürürken, Sirius oldukça sakin görünüyordu. Ama aslında hiç de öyle değildi. İçinde fırtınalar kopuyordu. Breeze de kendine gelmiş görünüyordu. İkizler artık iyice öfkelenmişti ve şu anda onları sakinleştirmek mümkün değildi. İkizler el ele tutuştuklarında gök gürledi ve ikisi de aynı anda kardeşleri ittiler. Kardeşler yaklaşık iki metre sürüklenmişlerdi. Çünkü üzerlerindeki kuvvet sadece altı yaşındaki bir çocuğun itme kuvveti değil aynı zamanda rüzgârın da kuvvetiydi.

  Jade, olanları görmüştü. Çocuklar ikizlerden uzaklaşırken Jade, onlara doğru koşuyordu. En son istediği şey çocukların kendi çocuklarından korkması ve onların arkadaşsız kalmasıydı. Artık bu da olmuştu. Parktakilerin hepsi onlardan korkuyordu.

“Breeze! Sirius!”

  İkizler annelerine bakmaya korkarak birbirlerine sokuldular. Yaptıkları kötü bir şeydi ve annelerinin onlara kızmasından korkuyorlardı. İçlerindeki öfke korkuya dönüşmüştü.

  Ve yağmur hızla yağmaya başladı. Jade, artık kızgın değildi. Çocuklarına bir şey olmasından korkuyordu. İkizlerin kavga ettiği çocukların iyi olduğundan emin olduktan sonra kendininkilerin yanına gitti.

“Çocuklar?”

  Breeze ağlıyordu. Yağmurun sebebi oydu.

“Anne, özür dilerim. Böyle olsun istememiştim.”

“Üzgünüm ama onlar da Breeze’e kötü davrandılar, dayanamadım.”

“Tamam çocuklar, sorun yok, geçti…”

  Jade, çocuklarına sarılıp onları sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Zaten enerjilerini attıklarından çabuk sakinleştiler. Jade, ikizleri de alıp eve gittiğinde onlardan neler olduğunu anlatmalarını istemişti. Çünkü daha sonra o çocukların ailesiyle muhatap olması gerekecekti. Olayın ne olduğunu bilmeliydi.

  Breeze, olanları anlatırken gereken yerlerde Sirius araya giriyordu. Jade’e olan biten her şeyi anlattıktan sonra odalarına gittiler.

  Jade, yalnız kaldığında kapı çalındı. Gelen, o çocukların ailesiydi. Jade’i oldukça baş ağrıtıcı bir akşam bekliyordu.

***

 


	3. Başlangıç/Bölüm 3

**28.05.2011**

  Hava, oldukça sıcaktı. Faye ikizlerinin sınav dönemiydi ve son sınavlarını olacaklardı. Yani matematik sınavı…

  Öğrenciler yerlerini almış Bayan Iris’in gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Bayan Iris, okulun en külyutmaz öğretmeniydi. Dokuzuncu sınıfların dersine özellikle girerdi ki ipler en başından beri onun elinde olsun ve öğrencileri tam istediği gibi eğitebilsin. Kopyaya kesinlikle karşıydı. Yakaladığını affetmezdi. Öğrencilerin de gözünü korkuturdu. Otoriterdi. Sınavlarını da özellikle zor yapardı ki öğrenciler sıkı çalışsın…

  Bayan Iris, sınıfın kapısını hızla açtı.

“ Cep telefonlarınızı kapatın ve çantanızın içine koyun. Sınavınız kâğıtlarınızı dağıttığım an başlayacak. Bir saat süreniz var. Kâğıtları dağıttıktan sonra fısıldamak, kalem veya silgi alışverişi yapmak yasak. Sınav sırasında soru sormak yasak…”

  Konuşurken de bir yandan kâğıtları dağıtıyordu. Son kâğıdı da verip masasına oturduktan sonra gözlüklerinin üzerinden sınıfa şöyle bir göz attı ve gözlüğünü çıkarıp masaya koydu.

“ Sınavınızda hatalı bir soru varsa, olmadığını biliyordu yine de söylemek zorundaydı, ek puan verilecektir. Sorusu olan var mı?”

  Tekrar sınıfa baktı. Çıt çıkmıyordu. Sorusu olan da yoktu. Gülümsedi ve saatine baktı.

“ Kâğıtlarınızı çevirebilirsiniz, sınavınız başladı.”

***

  İlk yarım saat sorunsuz geçmişti. Kimse, herhangi bir kopya girişiminde bulunmamıştı. Hava da biraz serinlemiş, rüzgâr esmeye başlamıştı.

  Breeze, soruları sırayla çözüyordu.  Sınavına çok iyi çalışmıştı. Zaten matematiği de çok seviyordu. Sınav ona kolay gelmişti.

  Sirius ise matematikten oldu olası nefret ederdi. Bir türlü formülleri ezberleyemezdi. Breeze, onu hep çalıştırırdı. Sınav öncesi bir kez daha en baştan çalıştırmıştı. Bütün konuları ona anlatmıştı. Ama Sirius yine yapamıyordu işte. Aklındaki formülleri sorulara uygulamaya çalışıyor ama sonucu bir türlü bulamıyordu. Bazı sorulara birden fazla formül gerekiyordu.

  Sirius son kez en başa döndü. On beş sorunun altısını çözmüştü. Geçer bir not alması için üç soru daha çözmesi gerekiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve üçüncü soruya baktı. İlk iki soruyu çözmüş, ki doğruluğundan emin değildi sadece bir sonuç bulmuştu, üçüncüyü yarım bırakmıştı. Yaptığı işlemi kontrol etti ve emin olmadığı için sildi. Tekrardan çözmeye başladı. Aynı işlemi yaptığını fark ettiğinde kendinden nefret ettiğini hissetti. Boşuna zaman kaybetmişti.

  Soruyu tekrar okudu ve o anda Breeze’in ona daha önce unutmaması gereken önemli bir formül söylediğini hatırladı. Neydi o formül, içinde bir sürü x ve y vardı ama neydi? Sirius’un kaşları çatıldı, hatırlayamıyordu.

  O anda gök gürledi ve hızla yağan yağmur cama çarpmaya başladı. Dışarısı akşam olmuşçasına karmıştı. Camlara sert bir şeyler çarpmaya başladığında, bütün sınıf başını sınavdan kaldırıp dışarıya baktı. Dolu yağıyordu!

  Bayan Iris bakışlarını ikizlere çevirdi. Hayır, bunu yapan Breeze değildi. Tamamen sınavına odaklanmıştı. Mayıs ayında dolu yağdıran Sirius’tu. Başını ellerinin arasına almıştı ve kaşları çatıktı.

  Cam rüzgârın etkisiyle birden açıldığında kâğıtların bazıları havaya uçuştu. Sahipleri kendi kâğıtlarını yakalamaya çalışırken Bayan Iris oturduğu yerden ayağa kalktı ve pencereyi kapatmaya çalıştı.

  Breeze, kâğıdının üstüne kalemliğini koyduktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve koşarak Sirius’un yanına gitti. İkizinin ellerini başından çekmeye uğraşıyordu.

“ Sirius?”

“ Breeze, yapamıyorum…”

“ Sorun yok, Bayan Iris’le konuşuruz. Sana kurtarma sınavı-“

“ Hayır, durduramıyorum!”

   Korkuyla ikizinin yüzüne baktı. Sınava olan öfkesi, dersten kalma telaşı ve üstüne eklenen korkuyla kendini kontrol edemiyordu.

  Tekrar gök gürledi. Bayan Iris ikizlerin yanına gelmişti.

“ Sirius, iyi misin?”

“ İkiz, sakin olamaya çalış…”

  Sirius, ikisine de cevap olarak kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Hayır, iyi değildi ve hayır, sakin de olamıyordu.

“ Dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

  Bu kez, evet anlamında başını salladı. Breeze, Sirius’u tutarak sınıftan çıkardı ve koridordaki banklardan birine oturttu.

“ Şimdi, derin bir nefes al… Ver… Al…”

  Sirius, ikizinin dediğini yapıyordu. Sınıftan çıkmıştı ve şimdi biraz daha rahattı. Önünde o aptal sınav kâğıdı yoktu.

“ Şimdi nasılsın?”

“ Biraz daha iyi…”

“ Güzel, şimdi sınıfa dönelim mi?”

  Sirius ayağa kalktı ve yavaşça sınıfa doğru yürüdü. Tekrar o sınıfa döndüğü için kızgındı ama sadece kızgın, diğer duyguları kontrol altındaydı. Kapıya yaklaştığında sınıftan gelen uğultuyu duydu. Kapıyı açtı ve duyduklarıyla orada kalakaldı.

“… kadar yalvarın. O kadar konuşacağınıza sorularınızı çözseydiniz çoktan bitirirdiniz. Ek süre yok!”

  Süre yok muydu? Hemen saate baktı. On dakikadan bile az kalmıştı. Kalan sorularını nasıl bitirecekti?

  Sirius’un öfkesi tekrar tavan yaptı. Pencereler bu sefer daha sert açıldı ve bir iki pencere duvara çarptığından tuzla buz oldu. İçeri dolan rüzgâr Sirius’un tüm vücudunu kapladı ve sınıfta küçük bir hortum oluşturdu.

  Breeze böyle bir şeyle ilk defa karşılaştığından ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği bunu sadece Sirius’un durdurabileceğiydi, öfkesini yenmesi gerekiyordu.

  Bu arada Sirius’un avuçları karıncalanıyor, tüm vücudu titriyordu. Saçları etrafında oluşan hortum yüzünden diken diken olmuştu. Vücudunu saran hortum kollarına inmeye başladı ve Sirius hedef olarak Bayan Iris’i seçti. Gözleri buz mavisi olmuştu ve güçlükle nefes alıyordu. Sanki kolundaki hava akımı tüm nefesini emiyordu.

  Breeze, korkmuştu. İkisinin korkusu birleşince hava alt üst olmuş, misket büyüklüğündeki dolu taneleri ceviz büyüklüğüne ulaşmış ve gök yarılırcasına gürlüyordu. Bir feryat duyuldu…

***

  Her şey susmuştu, tek bir çıt bile çıkmıyordu. Hava açılıyordu ve sınıfa dolan güneş ışığıyla neler olduğu ortaya çıktı. Sirius yerde baygın yatıyordu ve Breeze yere diz çökmüş titriyordu. En son duyulan feryat ondan çıkmıştı ve Sirius’u karşı bir hava akımıyla vurmuştu. O da kapıya çarpmış ve kapıyla birlikte yere düşmüştü. Bütün sınıf gördükleri karşısında şok olmuş, tepki veremiyorlardı.

  Breeze yavaşça yerde sürünerek Sirius’un yanına gitti. Başını kollarının arasına aldı ve Sirius gözlerini araladığında Breeze yavaşça fısıldadı.

“ Özür dilerim, kardeşim...”


	4. Bölüm 1

“Nefes al… Geçecek, söz veriyorum, sadece nefes al… Kardeşim…”

   Hırıltılı bir nefes aldı. Gözyaşlarımı engellemeye çalışıyordum, bir hıçkırık yükseldi boğazımdan. Rüzgârı parmak uçlarımda hissetmeye çalıştım. Ellerim karıncalandığında sağ elimi kardeşimin karnına koydum. Elimdeki rüzgâr enerjisi vakum görevi görerek karnındaki mermiyi çıkardı. Kardeşim acı içinde çığlık atmıştı. Onu böyle gördüğüm için bir hıçkırık daha koptu.

“Hadi, nefes al Sirius, geçecek… İyileşeceksin…”

   Sirius nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Elimdeki mermiyi kenara atıp Sirius’un karnını tutmaya devam ettim. Kan kaybediyordu.

“Nefes al, aptal!” 

   Gözyaşım daha toprağa düşmeden, başlayan yağmura karıştı. Sirius yavaş yavaş daha derin nefesler almaya başlamıştı. O nefes aldıkça yarasından akan kan durdu, sonra yara kapanmaya başladı. Aldığı her nefes onu iyileştiriyordu. Rüzgârın bize bir hediyesiydi bu. Elimi karnından çekip yarasına baktım. Derisinde hafif pembelik kalmıştı sadece. Bir hıçkırık daha çıktı boğazımdan. İyileşmişti. 

   Başını dikkatlice dizlerime yerleştirip üzerimdeki beyaz hırkayı çıkardım. Başımızı yağmurdan koruyacak şekilde yukarıdan tuttum. Sirius’un gözleri kapalıydı ama nefes alışları düzene girmişti.

   İzimizi şimdilik kaybettirdik ama bizi nasıl buldular hala aklım almıyor. Bir ay önce evden kaçmıştık o adamlar yüzünden. Bizi ailemizle tehdit etmişlerdi. Nedenini bilmiyoruz ama bizi yakalamak istiyorlar, ölü ya da diri. Biz de ailemize zarar gelmemesi için kaçtık. Güvenli bulduğumuz yerlerde saklanıyorduk. Ama anlaşılan son bulduğumuz yer o kadar da güvenli değilmiş. 

   Yağmur dinmişti. Arkasına saklandığımız kayalıkların arasından başımı uzattım. Kimse görünmüyordu. Sirius’un inlemesini duyduğumda geri ona döndüm. Uyanmıştı.

“İyi misin?” 

“Evet, teşekkürler Breeze…” 

“Bir daha böyle bir aptallık yapma!”

   Yavaşça dizlerimin üzerinden kalkıp doğruldu.

“Tamam, bir daha dizlerinde uyumam.”

“Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun, Sirius…”

“Mantıklı olan sensin, manyak olan ben. Ne zaman ne yapacağımı bilemem. Bunun için söz de veremem.”

   Ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ancak kalktığında yüzü acı içinde kasıldı. Tökezleyip tekrar yere oturdu. Hemen yanına gittim, karnını tutuyordu.

“Midem bulanıyor…”

“Kan kaybettiğin için… Otur şuraya şimdilik ayağa kalkma.”

   Etrafımızı çevreleyen kayalardan birine yaslanmasına yardım ettim.

“Yaran nasıl?”

   Uzanıp kanlı gömleğinin düğmelerini açtı.

“Kapanmış ama hala ağrıyor…” 

    Karnına baktım, doğru, sağ tarafındaki yara kapanmıştı. Bunu biliyordum zaten, kapandığını görmüştüm ama ağrı olmaması gerekiyordu. Gerilmiş karın kaslarına dokundum. Kapanmış olan yerde hafif şişkinlik vardı.

“İçeride parça kalmış olmalı… Kahretsin!”

   Sirius hafifçe inleyerek güldü.

“Tıp okumayı hiç düşündün mü?”

“Okulu bitirebilseydik evet, düşünebilirdim…”

   Önceki oturduğum yere dönüp mermiyi aradım. Güneşin altında parlayan metali bulduğumda korktuğum başıma gelmişti. Merminin başı yoktu, ikizimin karnında kalmıştı. Lanet olsun!

“Sirius, hastaneye gitmemiz lazım…”

“Mantığına ne oldu, Breeze? Bizi hemen yakalarlar.”

“Sen benim için daha önemlisin, aptal!”

“Hayır, gidemeyiz… Olmaz… Ah!”

“Sirius, acı çekiyorsun.”

“Ben o merminin önüne boşuna atlamadım, Breeze! Kaçmak için, hatırlıyor musun? Ben kaçamazsam en azından sen kurtul diye! Aptal, diyene bak sen!”

   Sirius tekrar acıyla inlediğinde gök birden gürledi.

“Sirius, sakin ol…”

“Hiçbir yere gitmiyoruz, Breeze! Gerekirse o yarayı tekrar açacağız…”

“Ne?!”

“Dediğimi duydun, cebimdeki çakıyı al, yarayı tekrar aç…”

“Hayır…”

“Breeze, lütfen… Kalan parçayı ben çıkaracağım o zaman. Sen sadece yarayı aç.”

   Nefes nefese kalmıştı. Neden ayağa kalkmak istemişti ki? Kalkmadan önce daha iyiydi… Ama kalkmasaydı parça kaldığını bilemeyecektik!

   Cebindeki çakıyı aldım ve bıçağı açıp karnına uzandım. Ellerimin titremesine engel olamıyordum. Uzanıp ellerimi tuttu.

“Yap şunu, canım acımayacak, söz veriyorum…”

   Tekrardan küçük, fazla derin olmayan bir yara açtığımda hafifçe irkildi. Nefes nefese elini yaraya bastırdı. Rüzgâr esmeye başladığında, ikizimin kolunda bir sis tabakası oluştu, sis parmak uçlarına doğru iniyordu. Nefesini tutup, benim yaptığımı yaparak rüzgârı vakum olarak kullandı. Ama olmadı, sadece kan akıyordu yaradan. Tuttuğu nefesini bırakıp bana döndü.

“Biraz daha derin aç şunu…”

   Dediğini yapmak için uzandım. Yarasını derinleştirirken ikizimin tüm vücudu kasıldı ama bağırmadı. Ona baktığımda dudaklarını kemiriyordu. Kendini tutuyordu, bana verdiği sözü tutmak için… Canının acıdığını bilmemi istemiyordu…

   Yarasından kan fışkırırcasına akarken tekrar avucunu bastırdı. Nefesini tutup tekrar rüzgârı kullandığında gözünden bir damla yaş süzüldü. Elimi eline bastırdım.

“Bırak, ben yapayım…”

   Başını, hayır anlamında salladı ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Vücudu son kez kasıldığında hızlıca nefes alıp vermeye başladı. Çıkan parçayı yanına bırakıp elini karnında tutmaya devam etti. Yarası kapanana kadar da hızla nefes alıp verdi. Nefesi düzene girdiğinde yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Gözleri buğulanmıştı.

“Daha iyi misin?”

“Sayılır…”

   Elleri kendi kanıyla ıslanmış, mavi gömleği bordoya dönmüştü. Hırkam hala ıslaktı. Onu alıp ellerini ve karnını temizledim. Şimdi beyaz hırkamda kırmızı benekler olmuştu. Temiz kalan bir yeriyle de Sirius’un yüzünü sildim.

“Dinlen biraz, yanında bekleyeceğim.”

“Ya gelirlerse?”

“Gelmeyecekler… Gelirlerse de…”

   Gökyüzüne baktım ve tekrar kardeşime dönüp gözlerinin içine baktım.

“…rüzgâr bize yardım edecek.”

   Hafif bir rüzgâr esip saçlarımı ve yanaklarımı okşadı. Yumuşacık bir sesle ‘korkma’ diye fısıldadı. Kardeşim fısıltıyı duyduğunda gülümseyip gözlerini kapattı, ben de yanına oturdum. Başını eğip göğsüme yasladı, son zamanlarda çok sık yaptığı bir hareketti. Nedenini sorduğumdaysa, kalp atışlarımı dinlemeyi sevdiğini söylemişti. Kolumu omzuna sardım ve onu kendime çektim, şimdilik istediği kadar uyuyabilirdi.

   Sirius, tekrar uyandığında güneş batıyordu. Etrafta hafif bir rüzgâr esiyor, bulunduğumuz kayalıklarda uğultusu yankı yapıyordu. Daha çok bir ıslık gibi duyuluyordu.

“Daha iyi misin, Sirius?”

“Evet, teşekkürler Breeze. Her şey için…”

“Sen kardeşimsin, seni asla yalnız bırakmam. Bırakamam, Sirius…”

   Hafifçe güldü dediklerime. Ben de ona gülümsedim. Parmaklarım saçlarının arasında dolaşıyordu. Aslında saçlarına dokunulmasını pek sevmez ama bir tek bana kızmıyor.

“Güneş batıyor.”

“Evet…”

“Ne yapacağız?”

“Hep yaptığımızı.”

“Gidecek miyiz?”

“Güvenli bir yer bulana kadar…”

   Derin bir nefes verdim.

“Güneşin batmasından nefret ediyorum…”

“Ne zamandan beri?”

“Son bir aydır. Bana annemi hatırlatıyor.”

   Batan güneşe odaklanmıştı. Saçlarında dolaşan ellerimi tutup bana sarıldı. Ona yaslanıp ben de karşımdaki manzaraya baktım.

“Onları ben de özledim…”

“Sence iyiler midir?”

“Öyle olmasını ümit ediyorum.”

“Sirius?”

   Başını eğip bana baktı.

“Efendim?”

   Gözümden akan yaşı engelleyememiştim.

“Onlar… Yaşıyorlar, değil mi?”

“Breeze…”

   Yanağımı silip bana daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Bunu bir daha sakın düşünme! Sakın…”

   Bir süre öylece kaldık. Hava kararmıştı. Günün bu zamanı bizim için daha güvenliydi.

“Sirius?”

“Hım?”

“Fenerin yanında mı?”

“Evet.”

“Gidelim mi?”

“Sırt çantalarımız yok…”

“Sence onları aramamız gerekiyor mu?”

“Sence oradan gitmişler midir?”

“Sorulara soruyla karşılık verilmez…”

   Sirius hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“Söz konusu bensem, evet, sorulara soruyla karşılık verilir.”

“Geçen sene de böyleydin. Bayan Purple’ı nasıl çıldırttığını hatırlıyor musun?”

   dedim gülerek. O da gülmüştü.

“Hatırlamaz mıyım? Biyoloji dersi öyle kaynatılır işte. Hücreden girip Yüz Yıl Savaşları’ndan çıkmıştık. Kadının tarih manyağı olduğu kimin aklına gelirdi?”

“Orası öyle tabi, bu arada sorumu cevaplamadın, konuyu değiştirdiğini fark etmediğimi sanma sakın.”

   Cevap vermedi, yükselen aya bakıyordu.

“Hey!”

“Düşünüyorum.”

“Neyi?”

“Geceyi burada geçirip geçiremeyeceğimizi.”

“Hayır… Kalamayız…”

   Beni bırakıp ayağa kalktı, sonra da bana doğru elini uzatıp ayağa kalkmama yardım etti. Kalktıktan sonra arkamı temizledim ve Sirius’a baktım. Kayalıkların arasından Kafsını uzatmış ileriye bakıyordu.

“Herhangi bir tehlike göremiyorum, çantaları da boş ver. Uzun bir gece bizi bekliyor…”

   dedi bana dönüp. Sonra da önden giderek kayalıklardan indi. Haklıydı, uzun bir gece bizi bekliyordu.

 


	5. Bölüm 2

   Epeyce yol yürümüştük ve karnım acıkmaya başlamıştı. Anlaşılan Sirius da acıkmıştı çünkü söyleniyordu. Onun acıkıp acıkmadığını söylenmesinden anlardınız.

“Yürü yürü bitmedi yol, gecenin bir vakti iki çocuk bir çeteden kaçıyor, ne ala memleket. Sanki bizi yakalayınca ne olacak, ne yaptık sanki biz onlara? Ellerine ne geçecek sanki? Bu taşın burada ne işi var? Hah, takıl! Sen de ayağıma takıl!”

   Kahkahamı bastırmaya çalışıyordum. Uzanıp Sirius’un koluna girdim.

“Biraz sakin olmayı denesen?”

   Bana doğru dönüp, denemediğimi mi zannediyorsun, bakışını attı. Gerçekten, öyle bir bakışı var. Gözlerini yalvarırcasına kısıp, çenesini inatçı bir şekilde kaldırarak yapıyor bunu.

   Biraz daha kol kola yürüdükten sonra birden durdu.

“Ne ol-“

“Şş!”

   Feneri diğer eline alıp benim arkama doğru tuttu. Bakışlarımı o tarafa çevirdiğimde parlayan bir şey gördüm. Buna birkaç erkek sesi de eklenince beynim alarm vermeye başladı! Kahretsin!

“Koş!”

   Sirius, kolumdan tutup beni çekmeye başladı. Ama beynim tüm fonksiyonlarını durdurmuştu sanki. Bacaklarım kilitlenip kalıştı.

“Breeze, koş!”

   Yaklaşan adımları duyduğumda kendime geldim. Artık Sirius beni çekmiyordu. Elimden geldiğince koşuyordum. Sonunda, düşünebiliyordum da!

“Sirius, feneri kapat.”

   diye fısıldadım. Ayın ışığında önümüzü görebildiğimiz kadar görmeye çalışıyorduk. Ve de koşmaya…

   O sesi tekrardan duyduğumda nefesim kesilmişti. Çok geçmeden bir daha duyuldu o uğursuz ses ve bir daha… İkişer saniye arayla havaya üç dört el ateş etmişlerdi.

“Daha hızlı koş, hadi!”

   Nefes nefese arkama baktım. Aramızdaki mesafeyi korumayı başarmıştık ama hala hızla yaklaşıyorlardı. Sirius elimi tekrar yakalayıp beni çekiştirdi.

   Ciğerlerim acıyordu. Kesik kesik nefes alıyordum. Bacaklarım koşmaktan uyuşmuştu, artık onları da hissetmiyordum. Nefesimi düzenlemeye çalıştım. Ağzımı kapatıp burnumdan almaya başladım, elimden geldiğince diyafram nefesi alıyordum. Kulaklarım uğulduyordu.

   Arkama tekrardan bakınca gözlerim karardı. Hafiften tökezlemiştim. Sirius bende bir sorun olduğunu anlamıştı. Elimi çekmeyi bırakıp kolumu tuttuğu gibi omzuna attı. Bir eliyle omzundaki elimi tutarken diğer elini belime sardı.

“Hiç iyi bir koşucu değilsin.”

   dedi, bana bakıp gülümsemeye çalışarak. Omzundaki elimi kurtararak ensesine vurdum. Elimi hemen yakalayıp sıkı sıkı tuttu. Bana yapmacık bir “ Aa, çok ayıp!”, bakışını attı.

“Öhö! Kapa çeneni!”

   Boğazım kuruduğundan sesim boğuk çıktı. Tekrar öksürdüm. Bir yudum su için şu an nelerimi vermezdim.

   Bu şekilde koşarken epey yavaşlamıştık. Gözlerimi kısarak ileriye baktım. Büyük, siyah bir şey vardı. Kocaman bir oyuk gibi…

“Sirius, şuraya bak…”

   O da ileriye baktı.

“Mağaraya benziyor. Hadi biraz daha dayan, oraya gidiyoruz.”

   Son bir gayretle bacaklarımı çalıştırdım. Artık isyan ediyorlardı. Çok yaklaşmıştık.  _Hadi Breeze!_

   Gördüğümüz mağaraya vardığımızda uzaktan gördüğümüz kadar da alçakta olmadığını fark ettim.

“Tırmanabilecek misin?”

“Evet…”

   Eh, buraya kadar dayanabilmiştim –bu bir mucizeydi, Sirius’un dediği gibi, hiç iyi bir koşucu değildim- biraz daha dayanabilirdim.

   Sıkıca kayalara tutunarak kendimi yukarı çektim. Sirius da aşağıdan bana destek veriyordu. Son kez kendimi çekip düzlüğe çıktım. Elimi uzatıp Sirius’u da çekip oraya uzandım. Tamam, iyi bir koşucu olmayabilirdim ama iyi bir tırmanıcı olmadığımı kimse iddia edemez.

   Nefesimi düzenledikten sonra dizlerimin üstünde kalktım ve aşağıya baktım. Yaklaşmışlardı, lanet olsun! Neden pes etmiyorsunuz?

“Sirius, geliyorlar.”

“Mağaraya gir.”

“Neden? Ne yapacaksın?”

“Rüzgârı çağıracağım.”

“Dokuzuncu sınıfta yaptığın gibi mi? Hayır, kalıyorum.”

“Odaklanmam lazım.”

“Çabuk olsan iyi olur. Geliyorlar.”

   dedim ileriyi göstererek. Biraz yana kayıp Sirius’a baktım. Kaşları çatılmıştı. Gözlerinin rengi de buz mavisine dönüyordu, saçları o günkü gibi diken diken olmuştu. Onun etrafında dönen rüzgâr yavaşça vücudundan çekilip kollarına iniyordu. Kolunu kaldırıp ileriye uzattı. Gözlerini kısıp aşağıya baktı ve kolundaki akımı gönderdi. Çok geçmeden kırılan dal sesleri ve bağrışmalar duyduk. Sirius hiç beklemeden diğer bir akımı gönderdi. Nasıl bu kadar soğukkanlı olabiliyordu? Bu sefer çarpma sesi duydum ve oldukça büyük bir kırılma sesi. Belki de ağaç gövdesinden ayrılmıştı. Bir tane daha gönderdi. Bağrışmalar kesilmişti. Dikkatlice dinledim etrafı. Ama rüzgâr uğultusundan başka bir şey duymuyordum.

“Bir şey duyuyor musun?”

“Hayır.”

“Bu kadar kolay mıydı?”

“Olmamalıydı…”

   İyice odaklanıp baktım. Devrilen bir grup ağaçtan başka bir şey görünmüyordu. Aniden bir ses duyduğumu sandım. Üçüncü bir nefes gibi…

“Sirius?”

   Nefes alışlarım düzensizleşmişti. Kalbimse deli gibi atıyordu, ağzımda acı bir tat oluştu.

“Olmayacak da…”

   Hızla arkama döndüm. Bir çift mavi göz bize bakıyordu. Nabzımı boğazımda hissettiğimde elim istemsizce boğazıma, ayaklarım ise birkaç adım geriye gitti. Kayalığın kenarında olduğumu hissettiğimde durdum. Az daha aşağıya düşecektim!

   Sirius bir an bana bakıp hızlı bir hamleyle elimi yakaladı ve beni kendine çekti.

“Kıpırdamayın!”

   Karşımdaki adama baktığımda bize silah doğrulttuğunu gördüm.

“Beni zor kullanmak zorunda bırakmayın, zarar vermek istemiyorum, bize canlı lazımsınız.”

   dedi, sinsi bir gülümsemeyle. Oldu canım, ben de inandım.

“Tabii…”

   Sirius, iğneleyici bir şekilde konuşmuştu. O anda sırtımda bir hareketlilik hissettim ve harekete odaklanmaya çalıştım. Sirius sırtıma dokunarak bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Hareketleri izlediğimdeyse sadece şu harfleri seçebildim; G, L, I, K, A,T.  _Çığlık at._ Çığlık atmamı istiyordu ama ciğerlerim şu anda hiç müsait değildi. Hala hırıltılı nefesler alıyordum. Sırtına iki kere vurdum. Bu, sırtının ön tarafı, anlamına geliyordu. Üç kere de kaşır gibi yaptım; bu da, karıncalanıyor, acıyor, anlamındaydı. Bu bizim kendi aramızda olan bir işaret diliydi. Konuşmak istemediğimiz ya da o anda konuşamayacağımız durumdayken kullanırdık. Eli yavaşça enseme çıktı ve parmaklarını saçlarıma gömdü. Üzgünüm, özür dilerim, anlamındaydı bu. Ne için özür diliyorsun sen?

   O anda birbirimize siyam ikizleri gibi yapışık durduğumuzdan karşımızdaki adam hareketlerimizi görmemişti ama ben yeni bir hareketlilik hissetmiştim. Sirius elini kalçamdaki cebe sokup çakıyı almıştı. Ne, ne yapıyorsun sen?

   Karşımızdaki adam elinde silahıyla bizi inceliyordu, en ufak bir hareketimizi yakalasa ateş edeceği belliydi. Birden bacağımda keskin bir acı hissettim ve ciğerlerimi paramparça eden bir feryat çıktı ağzımdan. Attığım çığlıkla içimden bir şeyler kopmuştu.

   Sağ bacağım hissizleşip düşmeme neden olduğunda son gördüğüm şey, adamın fırlayıp mağaranın duvarına çarptığıydı. Yine yapmıştım işte! Birkaç yıl önce Sirius’a yaptığımı yine yapmıştım. Bundan nefret ediyordum. Ciğerlerim parçalanmışçasına ağrıyordu ve nefes alamıyordum.

   Çaresizce bir kolumun üzerinde doğrulup öksürmeye başladım. Kalbim bir sinek kuşunun kanat çırpması gibi atıyordu. Kısacası nefes almak imkânsız gibiydi.

   Sirius yanıma gelip omzumdan tuttu. Gömleğini sıkıca tutup son bir güçle onu kendime doğru çektim. Hırıltılı birkaç nefes alıp verdikten sonra ona öfkeyle baktım.

“Bir ara hatırlat da seni öldüreyim!”

“Tanrım, Breeze… Çivi yutmuş gibisin.”

“Başka ne olmasını bekliyordun, ahmak?”

“Üzgünüm… Bacağın iyileşti mi?”

   Bacağımı hafiften hareket ettirdiğimde o keskin acıyı tekrardan hissettim ama bu sefer bağırmadım. Onun yerine şu anda elimde top olmuş kumaşı daha da sıkı tuttum.

“Sanmıyorum.”

   Sesim çıkmıyordu artık, fısıldayarak konuşuyordum.

“Nefesini düzene sokmayı denesen.”

   Dediğini yavaşça yaptım. Daha derin ve düzenli nefesler aldım ve yaralı olan bölgeye odaklandım. Gözlerimin önünde beyaz benekler uçuşmaya başladığında gözlerimi kapatma ihtiyacı hissettim ve gömleği tutan elim gevşedi.

“Breeze?”

   Hafiften yana eğilmiş olmalıyım çünkü Sirius beni daha sıkı tutuyordu. Büyük ihtimalle bayılacağımı zannetmişti.

“İyiyim, yok bir şeyim. Başım döndü biraz, o kadar.”

“Buradan gitmeliyiz, başıyla baygın adamı işaret etti, ölmemiş, her an uyanabilir. Sana da dinlenecek bir yer bulmalıyız.”

   Başımı hafifçe sallayıp ondan destek alarak ayağa kalktım. Sadece kanı durdurabilmiştim. Bu yüzden topallayarak yürüyordum. Bu bizi yavaşlatacaktı.

“Aklından ne geçiyordu senin? Bıçağı adama fırlatabilirdin! Beni yaralamana gerek yoktu.”

“Adamın elinde silah vardı! Bıçağı ona fırlatana kadar, o çoktan hareketimizi fark edip bizi kurşuna boğardı. Sen benden daha iyi nişancısın.”

“Komik insan…”

“Ben ciddiyim. O an aklıma gelen tek şey buydu. Bana yaptığın aklıma gelmişti. Biliyorum, bunu yaptığında canın yanıyor ve eminim yine birkaç gün konuşamayacaksın ama buna mecburdum, anlıyor musun? Yoksa canımın yarısına bunu yapmamın beni eğlendirdiğini mi zannediyorsun?”

   Kafamı iki yana salladım, haklıydı. Sirius, ben de öyle düşünmüştüm, bakışını attı ve eğilip yerden silahı aldı. Biraz inceledikten sonra beline sıkıştırdı.

“Gel bakalım, gidiyoruz.”

   Kolumu alıp omzuna attı ve belimden tutarak beni destekledi. Güç bela aşağıya indikten sonra elimizden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde yürüdük. Bacağım artık sızlıyordu, en kısa zamanda bir yer bulmamız ve kendimizi yakalatmamamız gerekiyordu. Umarım bunu yapabiliriz, hem de hemen… 

 


	6. Bölüm 3

   Bunu yapmaktan nefret ediyor, ben de ona zarar vermekten nefret ediyorum ama aptalca da olsa bir şeyler yapmak zorundaydım.

   Yaklaşık bir saat boyunca yürüdüğümüzden Breeze’in dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ben de oturması için devrilmiş bir kütük bulmuştum. Oturduğundan beri bacağını iyileştirmeye çalışıyordu. Ama akan kanı durdurmaktan ve ince bir kabuk oluşturmaktan ileriye gidememişti.

“ Daha iyi misin?”

   Hafifçe inledikten sonra bana baktı.

“ Gibi… Hala yaram iyileşmiyor.”

   Sesi, çok kötü çıkıyordu, sanki bir kutu çivi yutmuş da boğazı parçalanmış gibi kısık ve pürüzlüydü.

   Yanına gidip omzuna dokundum yavaşça. Başını kaldırıp bana baktı, buğulanmış gözlerinden çaresizlik akıyordu. Başparmağımla gözlerinden akmayı bekleyen yaşları sildim.

“ Kendini fazla yorma. Daha ne kadar yürümemiz gerekecek bilmiyorum ama sana söz veriyorum, en kısa zamanda kalacak bir yer bulacağım bize.”

   Başını yavaşça salladı ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. Ona aynı şekilde gülümseyerek karşılık verdim. Saçlarını okşadıktan sonra çömeldiğim yerden kalkıp etrafı kontrol ettim. Görünürde –ay ışığında görebildiğim kadarıyla- tehlike yoktu. Geri Breeze’in yanına döndüm. Gömleğimi, delik olan yerinden tuttum ve yanlamasına çekerek yırttım. Tekrardan çömelip Breeze’in yaralı bacağına sardım elimdeki kumaşı.

“ Bu, yaranın açılmasını bir nebze engeller, fazla sıkı değil, değil mi?”

“ Hayır, değil.”

“ Hadi, kalk da bir bak bakalım, yürüyebiliyor musun?”

   Başını sallayıp kollarını bana doğru uzattı. Ben de kolumu beline doladım ve onu kendime çektim. Yavaşça yürümeye başladı ve sorun olmadığını gördükten sonra yolumuza devam ettik.

   Aç ve yorgun olmama rağmen ağzımı açmadım. Sonuçta ikimizin de moralini bozmama gerek yoktu.

   Kafamın içindeki sesler artık sinir bozucu olmaya başlamıştı. Vicdanımla mantığım birbirine savaş açmış, savaş meydanı olarak beynimi kullanıyorlardı. Vicdanım, Breeze’e yaptığım şey için beni kınıyor; mantığım ise, doğal olarak, yaptığım şeyi oldukça _mantıklı_ buluyordu. En sonunda beynim, mantığımı galip ilan etse de hala kendimi kötü hissediyordum. Üstelik Breeze’in, bana fark ettirmemeye çalışsa da duyduğum, inlemeleri durumu daha da kötüleştiriyordu.

   Adımlarımı biraz yavaşlattım ve onu daha sıkı tuttum. Sağ bacağına verdiği ağırlığın çoğunu ben taşıyordum şimdi. Ağır değildi ancak yorulduğumdan neredeyse tüm gücümü onu taşımak için kullanıyordum. İkimizin de bir an önce dinlenmesi gerekiyordu ve bu bir iki dakikalık dinlenme şeklinde değildi. İyi bir uyku çekmemiz lazımdı.

   Usulca başımı çevirip Breeze’e baktım. Yüzü sadece acıdan kasılmakla kalmamış, duyduğu suçluluğu da yansıtıyordu. O da büyük ihtimalle bir çelişki yaşıyordu içinde. Kendini suçlu görüyordu ya da beni suçluyordu da, suçladığı için kendine kızıyordu, kim bilir?

   Yavaşça iç çekip biraz hızlı yürümeye başladı, ben de ona ayak uydurdum. Tanrıya şükür, o adamlardan iz yoktu, bu şekilde onlardan kaçmamız sadece bir mucize olurdu.

   Biraz daha ilerleyince insan konuşmalarına benzer bir ses duyduğumu zannettim. Ama Breeze’in de irkildiğini hissedince gerçekten de duyduğumu anladım. Breeze’i yavaşça bir ağacın dibine oturttum.

“ Sen burada bekle, tamam mı?”

   Başını sallamakla yetindi. Ben de biraz daha ilerleyip çalıların arasından geçtim ve gördüklerim karşısında olduğum yerde donakaldım. Bir köy… Evet! Bir köy! Geceyi burada geçirebilirdik, bunca kalabalığın içerisinde bizi kolay bulamazlardı. Yoksa bulabilirler miydi? Sonuçta köye yabancı biri girecekti. Ama ya bizi hala kaçıyor zannediyorlarsa? Ah, bu nasıl bir çelişkiydi böyle?

   Geri dönüp Breeze’in yanına gittim. Ağacın dibine sinmiş, resmen içine gömülmüştü.

“ Duyduğumuz sesler ilerideki köyden geliyor. Geceyi burada geçirebiliriz ama iki farklı ihtimal var. Ya bizi burada elleriyle koymuş gibi bulurlar ya da hala kaçtığımızı düşünerek buraya uğramazlar. Ne dersin, gece burada kalabilir miyiz?”

   Breeze ileriye doğru odaklanmış bakıyordu. Büyük ihtimal kafasında durumu tartıyordu. Sonra yavaşça kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı.

“ Bu gece bizi tekrardan arayacaklarını zannetmiyorum. Kalabiliriz, en azından geceyi geçirmek için. Başka seçeneğimiz yok. İkimiz de yorgunuz ve bacağımdaki yaranın da iyileşmesi gerekiyor. Bunun için de dinlenmemiz gerekiyor. Köylülerden biri mutlaka bizi evine alacaktır.”

   Haklıydı, biri mutlaka bizi evine alırdı. Uzanıp Breeze’in yerden kalkmasına yardım ettim. Yavaşça yürüyerek köye girdik, etrafta neredeyse hiç insan kalmamıştı. Sadece ileride, büyük ihtimalle tarlalarından dönen, elinde kazma kürek olan insanlar vardı. Birden bir köpek bize doğru koşmaya başladı o insanların arasından. Breeze’e yaklaştığında yavaşladı ve bacağını koklamaya başladı. Kanın kokusunu alıp gelmiş olmalıydı. Breeze biraz geri çekildiğinde, etrafımızda dönüp havladı ve ilerleyen kalabalığın tersi yönünde koşmaya başladı. Fazla ilerlemeden dönüp bize baktı, usulca bir hamle yapıp geri döndü ve tekrardan önüne dönüp ilerlemeye devam etti. Anlaşılan onu takip etmemizi istiyordu. Elimizden gelen en hızlı şekilde köpeği takip ettik. Biraz önce kalabalığın arasında olan bir adamın peşinden gidiyordu. Adam köpeğin sesini duyunca arkasını döndü. Orta yaşlı, iri yarı bir adamdı. Üzerinde asker kıyafetine benzer bir kamuflaj kıyafeti vardı, sanırım bir avcıydı.

   Köpek, adamın dikkatini bize doğru yöneltti. O da bizi görünce hızla yanımıza geldi.

“ Tamam, Morello, dur kızım… Çocuklar, ne işiniz var burada? Kimsiniz siz, nereden geldiniz?”

“ Efendim, kardeşim yaralı, lütfen bize yardım edin.”

   Sorduğu sorulara tam cevap vermemiştim ama adamın bunu duyması yetmişti.

“ Neren yaralı kızım, ciddi bir şey değildir umarım…”

   Breeze yavaşça yarasının olduğu yere dokundu. Adam da yaranın olduğu yere baktı, kotun büyük bir kısmı kanla kaplıydı.

“ Ne zaman oldu bu?”

“ Yaklaşık bir saat önce.”

“ Buraya kadar nasıl yürüdü böyle?

   Adamın şaşırdığı belliydi. Breeze’e doğru hamle yaptı ve onu bir anda kucağına aldı.

“ Gelin, kulübeme gidelim. Bakalım yarası ne kadar derinmiş?”

   Koşar adımlarla yürüyordu, ben de onun peşinden gittim. Morello da hemen yanımızda havlıyordu. Çok geçmeden bir kulübe çıktı karşımıza. Adam, Breeze’i yavaşça bırakıp kapıyı açtı ve biz içeri girene kadar da açık tuttu. Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra da Breeze’in boşta kalan koluna girdi, kapısı açık olan bir odaya yönlendirdi bizi.

   Breeze’i kanepeye oturttuktan sonra adam odadan çıktı. Breeze’in yanına gidip yere oturdum.

“ Geceyi geçirmek için şirin bir yer, ne dersin?”

“ Evet, oldukça hoş bir yer.”

   Gülüyordu ama sanki bir şeylerden rahatsız olmuş gibiydi.

“ Bir sorun mu var?”

“ Bilmiyorum. Adam sanki bizi çok kolay evine aldı.”

“ İlkyardım biliyor olmalı, yoksa evine getirmezdi, değil mi? Ayrıca adam gerçekten endişelenmişe benziyordu.”

“ Olabilir…”

   Gülerek omzuna vurdum ve kapının eşiğindeki Morello’yu işaret ettim.

“ Sorun köpek değil yani?”

“ Hayır tabii ki de, aptal!”

“ Ne terbiyesiz çıktın sen ya, hakaret etmeden duramıyorsun.”

   Kahkahamı artık tutamamıştım. Adam da gülümseyerek elindeki tepsiyle içeri girmişti.

“ Ne oldu çocuklar?”

“ Sadece takılıyordum…”

   Kalkıp adama yer açtım, o da kanepeye oturup Breeze’in kotunu tuttu ve tepsiden aldığı makasla yarayı görebileceği yere kadar kesti. Yavaşça kumaşı yaradan sıyırdı.

“ Bakalım yaran ne kadar kötüymüş.”

   Tepsiden bir şişe ve bir miktar pamuk aldı. Pamuğa döktüğü sıvıyla bacağını temizledi. Sonra yaranın etrafına bir sprey sıktı ve dikkatlice yarayı dikti. Pek derin değildi ama yürüdüğünden biraz açılmıştı derisi. Sargı beziyle de bacağını sardıktan sonra Breeze’e baktı.

“ Biraz kan kaybetmişsin ama merak etme, ölümcül değil, yaşayacaksın…”

   Adam güldüğünde Breeze gözlerini devirmişti.

“ Evet, bunu duyduğum iyi oldu. En azından kardeşimin ölmeyeceğini bilerek uyuyacağım.”

   Adam tepsiyi toplayıp geldiği odaya giderken Breeze birden saçımı silkeledi, işaret parmağını göğsüme dayayıp avucunu iki kere kalbimin olduğu yere vurdu. _Esprilerini kendine sakla._

“ Olur kardeşim ama unutma, bunların geldiği yerde daha çok var.”

***

“ Ne demek kaçtılar? İki tane çocuk bunlar, nasıl yakalayamazsınız? Üstelik zarar vermek de yok demiştim, siz ne yaptınız, karnından yaraladınız! Onlar bana canlı lazım, ölü değil!”

“ Onların sadece çocuk olmadığını sen de gayet iyi biliyorsun Kaidan. Kaç tane adamımı kaybettim onlar yüzünden…”

“ Sence senin beceriksiz adamların benim umurumda mı? O çocukları istiyorum, kıllarına bile zarar verilmemiş şekilde, beni anladın mı Logan?”

“ Evet, anladım…”

   Omzunu tutuyordu, acı çektiği her halinden belliydi.

“ İyi. Şimdi, revire git de omzuna baksınlar, ne kadar beceriksiz olsan da bana sağlam lazımsın.”

   Omzunu oynatmamaya dikkat ederek odadan çıktı. Beceriksiz! Sessizce yaklaşmış olsaydı onlar şu anda elimdeydi. _Eh!_

   Nefesimi düzene sokmaya çalışırken masanın kenarına tutundum. Başımı yana eğip yere baktığımda daha önce masada olan fincanı gördüm, kırılmıştı. Sakinleştikten sonra eğilip yerden büyük parçaları topladım, ayağımın altında dolaşmasın, yeterdi. Parçaları çöpe attıktan sonra ıslak yere basmadan yürüyüp pencerenin önüne gittim. Hava iyice karamıştı, adamlarım onları şimdi bulamazlardı, her yere saklanmış olabilirlerdi. İyi haberler için yarını beklemem gerekiyordu. Ama er ya da geç yakalayacağım onları… Yakalamalıyım… Sabretmem gerekiyordu.

 


	7. Bölüm 4

   Victor, bizi evine alan avcı, oturduğum kanepeye temiz çarşaf serip yatabileceğim bir yer haline getirmişti. Şimdi de Sirius için tek kişilik koltuğu açıyordu. Koltuk açıldığında bir kişinin rahatlıkla uzanabileceği genişlikteydi. Ona da bir çarşaf serip yanına battaniye ve yastık koyduktan sonra doğrulup bize baktı.

"Evet, yataklarınız hazır, umarım rahat edersiniz."

   Sonra bana döndü ve alnı hafifçe kırıştı. Bir şey hatırlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Sheila'ydı, değil mi?"

   Kafamı, evet anlamında salladım. Sirius beni, Sheila olarak tanıtmıştı adama.

"Tamam, Sheila, burada komşudan aldığım kıyafetler var. Üstünü değiştirebilirsin. Daemon, sen de benimle gel; sanırım benim kıyafetlerimden biri sana uyar. Küçük gelenler vardı."

   Sirius, Victor'ın peşinden odadan çıktığında avcının getirdiği kıyafetlere baktım. Gri bir eşofman altıyla bana biraz bol gelebilecek lacivert bir bluz vardı. Üzerimdeki kotun kalan parçasını yırtarak çıkardım. Kanepenin kenarına tutunarak ayağa kalkıp eşofmanı giydim. Üstümü de değiştirdikten sonra geri yerime oturup ayaklarımı uzattım. Uzun zamandır giydiğim o kottan sonra eşofman yumuşacık gelmişti. Çok geçmeden Sirius da elindeki tepsiyle içeri girdi.  Tepsideki sandviçlerden birini eline aldıktan sonra tepsiyi kucağıma bırakıp yanımda yere oturdu.

"Üstündekiler yakışmış," 

dedim omuzuna hafifçe vurarak. Ekoseli, kırmızı bir gömlek ve siyah, bol bir pantolon giymişti.

"Teşekkürler, biraz büyükler ama üstümden düşmezler. Merak etme, beni çıplak göremezsin."

"Iy!"

   Ensesine vurduğumda gülüyordu.

"Biliyor musun, sesin daha iyi geliyor. Belki tamamen düzelmesi bu sefer o kadar da uzun sürmez."

"Olabilir, bilmiyorum. Ama avcının beni bu şekilde duymasına gerek yok. Sesimi duyması sadece daha çok şüphelenmesine neden olur."

"Peki, bacağın nasıl? Daha iyi hissediyor musun?"

"Evet, uyuşukluğu geçti. Dikişleri bile hissediyorum."

"Buna sevindim."

"Çocuklar..."

   Avcının sesini duyduğumda ürpermiştim. Sesi o kadar derinden geliyordu ki...

"... yemeğinizi yiyor musunuz?"

"Evet, teşekkürler Bay Crow."

"Peki o halde, yemeğinizi yedikten sonra tepsiyi masaya bırakabilirsiniz, onu sabah alırım. Tuvaletin yerini Daemon'a göstermiştim zaten. Başka bir ihtiyacınız olursa ben yan odadayım, seslenmeniz yeterli. Uykum hafiftir. Siz de iyice dinlenmeye bakın, yarın ilk işimiz sizi ailenizin yanına götürmek olacak. Hala neden evden bu kadar uzaklaştığınızı anlamadım ya, neyse... Dediğim gibi, bir şey olursa seslenmeniz yeterli, tamam mı?"

"Tamam, her şey için teşekkür ederiz Bay Crow."

"Bana Victor diyebileceğinizi daha önce söylediğimi hatırlıyorum nedense." 

dedi gülerek, sonra da odadan çıktı ve kapıyı kapattı.

"Ee, Sheila, kaldık baş başa..."

   Sandviçinden bir ısırık daha aldı ve bana baktı.

"Sen neden yemiyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum, kurt gibi açım ama canım istemiyor. Yersem kusacakmışım gibime geliyor."

"Merak etme, içine zehir koymadı; ben yanındaydım.."

   Hala gülüyordu. Ben de ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdim. Uzanıp elimi tuttu.

"Hadi, bu kadar tedirgin olma, iyi olacağız. Ayrıca iyileşmek istiyorsan yemek yemelisin."

   Yemediğimi görünce tamamen bana döndü.

"Bak yoksa ben yerim! Hadi, en azından yarısını ye. Ne kadar acıktığını görebiliyorum, bırak beni şimdi."

   Zorla da olsa sandviçten bir ısırık aldım. Tadı güzeldi ama adrenalin hala kusma hissi veriyordu. İki ısırık daha aldıktan sonra sandviçi geri tepsiye bıraktım.

"Sirius, al bunu da ye. Yiyemiyorum başka."

"Emin misin?"

   Tepsiyi ona uzatıp geri kanepenin kolçağına yaslandım. Sirius yemeğini yerken etrafı incelemeye başladım. Oldukça sade ama hoş bir görünümü vardı odanın. Uzandığım kanepenin karşısında bir şömine, şöminenin üstünde doğa tasvirli bir tablo vardı. Çam ağaçlarıyla çevrili bir göl resmedilmişti. Arkalarında duran dağlarsa belli belirsiz gözüküyordu. Tablonun merkezindeki göl yüzeyi hareketlendirilmişti, rüzgarlı hava izlenimi veriyordu. Aslında inceledikçe benim de hoşuma gitmişti tablo.

   Sol tarafımızda olan pencere ince bir tül ve kaba bir güneşlikle kapatılmıştı. Tek kişilik koltuk açılmadan önce ortada duran masa da şimdi köşede duruyordu. Odanın tüm dekorasyonu bunlardan ibaretti. 

   Odayı incelemeye dalmışken Sirius birden ayağa kalktı. Sandviçleri bitirmiş, tepsiyi de masaya bırakıyordu. Sonra yanıma gelip üstümü örterken yavaşça aşağı doğru kayıp tamamen uzandım kanepeye. 

"Hadi uyu artık. Uyumak sana iyi gelecek."

Uzanıp alnımdan öptükten sonra ışığı kapatıp o da kendi yerine yattı.

"İyi geceler Sirius..."

"İyi geceler, rüyanda beni gör."

"Çok beklersin."

dedim gülümseyerek. Sonra da gözlerimi kapatıp uykunun beni kollarına almasına izin verdim.

                                                       ***

"Sirius?"

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm..."

"Uyan."

   Yavaşça kıpırdanmıştı ama gözlerini açmadı. Bir kere daha dürttüm onu. Gözlerini açmayı tekrardan reddettiğinde masada duran bardaktaki suyu suratına döktüm. Victor suyu gece biz uyurken getirmiş olmalıydı. 

   Sirius irkilerek yattığı yerden fırladı.

"Bunu neden yaptın?!"

   Cevap vermek yerine güneşliği açtım. İçeriye dolan güneş ışığı oldukça parlak olduğundan Sirius ellerini gözlerine siper etmişti.

"Neredeyse öğlen olmuş."

"Kahretsin!"

   Perdeyi bırakıp Sirius'un yanına giderken bacağımdan omurgama doğru bir acı dalgası yayıldı. Yüz kaslarım acıdan kasılmıştı.

"Ne oldu?"

"Dikişler canımı yakıyor, beni uyandıran da bu acıydı zaten."

"Şuraya uzan da bir bakayım."

   Dediğini yapıp onun koltuğuna yan uzandım. Sirius paçamı yukarıya kadar sıyırıp dikişlerin olduğu yere baktı.

"Yaran tamamen iyileşmiş, dikişler deriyi zorluyor galiba."

"O zaman dikişleri çıkartmamız lazım."

"Banyoda Victor'un dün kullandığı malzemeler duruyor olmalı. Banyonun yerini gösterdiğinde görmüştüm, toplamasıyla eğer hala oradalar."

"Banyo ne taraftaydı?"

"Sola dön, karşıdaki kapı."

   Ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak odadan çıktım. Victor'un odasının kapısı açıktı ve yatağı toplanmıştı. Banyoda olduğunu düşünerek kapıya vurdum. İçeriden de ses gelmiyordu. Acaba evde değil miydi?

   Banyoya girip içeriyi taradım. Malzemeler yoktu ancak lavabonun üstündeki aynalı dolabı açtığımda aradıklarımı buldum. İki raflı dolabın üst tarafında tıraş losyonları ve sabunlar; alt tarafındaysa ilk yardım malzemeleri vardı. Makas, temizlenmiş bir şekilde orada duruyordu. 

   Makası aldım ve pantolonu sıyırıp klozetin kapağına oturdum. Bacağımı yukarı doğru gererek yana eğildim. Dikkatlice dikişlerden birini kesip ipliği çekince dikişler tamamen açılmıştı. İstemeden de olsa hafif bir inilti çıktı ağzımdan.

"Breeze! İyi misin?"

"Evet, iyiyim. Hey! Sen kapının önünde durmuş beni mi dinliyorsun?"

"Üzgünüm, iyi olduğundan emin olmak istemiştim."

"Tamam ben iyiyim, git şimdi!"

dedim derin bir nefes alarak. Dikişleri söktüğüm yerlerden ince ince kan sızıyordu. Nefeslerimi yavaş ve derin bir şekilde alıp vermeye başladığımda kan yavaşça durdu ve yaralar tamamen kapandı. Bıçak yarasının olduğu yerde hafif bir pembelik vardı. Sağ tarafıma dönüp tuvalet kağıdı kopardım ve hem bacağımda kalan hem de kapağa damlayan kanı sildim. Elimdekini çöpe attıktan sonra pantolonumu geri giyip ellerimi yıkadım ve banyodan çıktım. Odaya girdiğimde Sirius ortalığı toplanmıştı bile. 

"Geldin mi? Hah, tut şu masanın ucundan da yerine geri koyalım. Şey, iyisin değil mi? Yani geçiştirmek için demedin değil mi öyle?"

"Evet iyiyim, endişelenme." 

dedim masayı tutarak. Masayı eski yerine koyduktan sonra kanepeye oturdu.

"Ortalığı neden böyle hemen toparladın?"

"Gitmemiz gerektiğini düşündüğüm için," 

dedi, bunu nasıl akıl edemezsin bakışıyla.

"Victor'a bir teşekkür bile etmeden mi?"

"O gelmeden gitmemiz lazım. Hadi ama, zeki olan genelde sen olursun. Çalıştır beynini."

   Aslında Sirius haklıydı, gitmemiz gerekiyordu. Çok bile kalmıştık. 

"Peki, tamam."

   Ayağa kalkıp Sirius'un peşinden gidiyordum ki duyduğum şeyle olduğum yerde kalakaldım. 

"Çabuk söyle, ikizler nerede?!"

"Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum."

"Yalan söylüyorsun! Çocuklar nerede?"

"Burada çocuk falan yok!"

   Kafamdan aşağıya sanki bir kova soğuk su dökmüşlerdi.

"Lütfen söyleme..."

"Gel buraya, pencereden kaçacağız. Bu taraf boş görünüyor."

   Sirius kolumdan çekip beni pencerenin önüne götürdü. Bir ayağımı koltuğun kolçağına koyup pencere pervazından destek aldım ve kendimi dışarı attım. Benden daha çevik bir şekilde Sirius da dışarı atladı. Ses çıkarmadan koşmaya başladık ama hala onların görüş alanlarındaydık.

"Oradalar!"

"Kahretsin!"

"Koş, Breeze, koş!"

                                                        ***

Dün akşam onları kaybettiğimiz yerden itibaren tekrar aramaya başlamıştık. Çok geçmeden önümüze bir köy çıkmıştı. En son, kız yaralanmıştı. Çocuk zaten yaralıydı, kesin bu köye gelmişlerdi. 

"Etrafı araştırın. Eminim birileri onları görmüştür,"

diye emrettim adamlarıma. Hemen dağılmışlardı etrafa. Hayır, bu sefer başarısız olmayacaktım, onları yakalayacaktım.

   Adamlarımdan biri koşarak yanıma geldi.

"Onları bulduk Logan. Victor, diye bir avcının evine dün akşam iki çocuk gelmiş."

"Güzel... Neredeymiş evi?"

"Az ilerideki bir kulübede kalıyormuş."

   Sonunda... Kaçacak yeriniz kalmadı çocuklar... Yüzümde tatmin olmuş bir gülümsemeyle adamın işaret ettiği yöne doğru yürüdüm. Benim biraz önümde kulübeye yürüyen başka biri daha vardı. Bu Victor olmalıydı. Aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatıp adamı ensesinden yakaladığımda elindeki poşetleri yere düşürdü.

"Ne oluyor?"

"Kapa çeneni, sana tek bir soru soracağım ve sen de doğruyu söyleyeceksin. Çocuklar nerede?"

"Ne çocuğu?"

dedi elimden kurtulmaya çalışırken. Onu pek de uzağımızda olmayan kulübesinin duvarına yapıştırıp boğazından tuttum bu sefer.

"Çabuk söyle, ikizler nerede?"

"Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum," 

dedi dişlerinin arasından. Zihnimi onunkine odaklayıp dediklerinin doğruluğunu kontrol ettim.

"Yalan söylüyorsun! Çocuklar nerede?"

"Burada çocuk falan yok!"

   Elimi biraz daha sıktım. Elimin altında debelenip duruyordu. Dexter'ın sesini duyduğumda adamı yere bıraktım.

"Oradalar!"

"Çabuk yakalayın onları!"

   Adamlarım onların peşinden giderken ben de sola dönüp onların önünü kesmek için koşmaya başladım. Çok geçmeden onların önüne geçmiştim. Ormana doğru gidiyorlardı, adamlarımı geride bırakmışlardı. 

   Kız nefes nefese kaldığında bir ağaca yaslandı. Çocuk da kızın yanına geldiğinde sessizce arkalarından yaklaştım. Tabancam zaten elimdeydi ama hayır, bu sefer ateş etmeyecektim. Onlara iyice yaklaştığımda tabancamın kabzasıyla çocuğun kafasına vurdum.

"Sir-"

   Daha ne olduğunu anlamadan kız da yere düştü.

"İyi geceler çocuklar. Dinlenecek daha çok vaktiniz olacak."

   Adamlarım yanıma gelmişlerdi.

"Götürün şunları, Kaidan'a hediyemiz var..." 


	8. Bölüm 5

“Bu sefer de eliniz boş geldiyseniz hepinizin canını okurum!”

“Gel de kendi gözlerinle gör…”

   Logan’ın peşinden hücrelere doğru gidiyordum.

“Yaralı olduklarını söylemiştin, neden akıl edip önce revire götürmediniz?”

   Cevap vermek yerine yürümeye devam etti. Tam onu bana doğru çevirmek için elimi uzatmışken arkasını dönüp eliyle karşısını gösterdi.

“İşte, ikizler. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hala sağlamlar, herhangi bir yaraları yok, zedelenme hatta en ufak bir sıyrıkları bile yok. Onları zaten ilk önce revire götürmüştük ancak doktor onlarda herhangi bir hasar bulamayınca sakinleştiricilerini verip hücrelerine gönderdi. İkisi de ayrı yerlerde kalıyor.”

“Demek iyileşebiliyorlar da…”

   Dudaklarıma çarpık bir gülümseme yayıldı. Kızın çığlığı, çocuğun enerjisi kuvvetliydi. Üstüne bir de kendilerini iyileştirebiliyorlardı. Elime muazzam bir güç geçmişti. Onlar Logan’dan, Ionita’dan bile daha güçlüydüler. Bunu hissedebiliyordum.

   İlerleyip kızın hücresinin penceresinden baktım. Elleri arkasından bağlı bir şekilde sandalyede oturuyordu. Başı önüne düşmüştü ve dağılmış saçları yüzünü kapatıyordu.

   Arkama dönüp diğer hücreye gittim. Çocuk da kardeşi gibi bağlıydı ama onun başı geriye doğru düşmüş, ağzı hafif aralık duruyordu. Sonra alnı kırıştı, oturduğu yerde huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Hareket edemediğini fark ettiğinde gözlerini yavaşça aralayıp etrafına bakındı ve bağlı olduğunu anladığında onu tutan şeylerden kurtulmaya çalıştı.

“Breeze!”

   Bulunduğu odada ses yalıtımı olduğu için sesi gelmemişti ancak kardeşinin adını haykırdığı paniklemesinden ve dudaklarının hareketinden belliydi, _Breeze_ , demişti.

   Logan’ın yanından geçip odama giderken Logan’a seslendim.

“Ionıta’yı bul bana, odama gelsin!”

“Tamam, Kaidan.”

   Köşeyi dönüp odama girdiğimde Logan’ın ayak sesleri tam tersi yöne doğru gidiyordu. İlerleyip camdan dışarıyı seyretmeye koyuldum. Derin bir nefes alıp verdiğimde omuzlarımdan bir yük kalkmış gibi hissetmiştim. Ancak çok uzun sürmedi bu rahatlatıcı his, boğazıma o tanıdık düğüm yine oturmuştu. Hedefime her yaklaştığımda böyle oluyordu. Heyecanımı zirveye çıkaran zafer duygusu her seferinde birden yok oluyor, omuzlarıma daha ağır bir yük bırakıyordu. Sonra da bu düğüm yerleşiyordu boğazıma. Nefes almamı zorlaştırıyor, kalbimin teklemesine sebep oluyordu.

   Elimi boğazıma götürüp düğümün kaybolmasını umarak boğazımı ovaladım. İşe yaramadığında yutkunup başka bir şeye odaklanmaya çalıştım. Dışarıda rüzgar hızını artırmıştı. Yapraklar adeta bir girdaba yakalanmışçasına savruluyordu. Elim büyüklüğündeki bir yaprak aniden cama yapıştığında kapı çalınmış, dolayısıyla dikkatim dağılmıştı. Kendimi toparlayıp omuzlarımı dikleştirdim ve arkama döndüm.

“Gel!”

   Ionita içeri girince sandalyeme oturdum. Kapıya yakın bir yerde duruyordu, sanki her an kaçıp gidecekmiş gibi bir hali vardı. İşaret parmağımla yaklaşmasını işaret ettim. Sopa yutmuş gibi dik bir şekilde yürüyerek yaklaştı.

“Seni neden çağırdığımı biliyorsundur.”

“Evet, Kaidan. İkizler…”

“Doğru, o halde ne yapman gerektiğini de biliyorsun.”

diye lafını kestim. Birden surat ifadesi sertleşti, sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da dik durdu. Onda bu huyunu seviyordum işte. Asi bir ruhu vardı, tepkisini dile getirmese de vücut dili bütün tepkisini var gücüyle haykırıyordu. Ancak tüm bu asiliğine rağmen itaatkardı.

“Evet, biliyorum.”

“Birbirlerine dair her şeyi unutmalarını istiyorum. Kendi isimlerini bile.”

“İsimlerini mi?”

“Evet, isimlerini. Çocuğun adı Devontae olsun, kızınki de… Illya.”

“Kaidan, emin misin?”

   Derin bir nefes alıp verdim.

“Evet, eminim. Illya olsun.”

“Peki, başka?”

“Tamam, bu kadar. Hadi git şimdi.”

   Ionita başını sallayıp hızlı adımlarla odadan çıktığında oturduğum yerde çöktüğümü hissettim. Bunu gerçekten de istiyor muydum? Bir an, önümü puslu görüyor gibi olduğumda kaşlarımı çatarak ileriye odaklanmaya çalıştım. Hadi ama, benim gözlerim dolmazdı!

   Allia! Tüm bu çökmüşlük hissinin nedeni oydu. Onunla birlikte dayanağım da gitmişti. Onunla birlikte bir parçam da gitmişti. Bunun intikamını alacaktım, beni bu hale getirenden intikamımı alacaktım! Hedefime, ikizlerle birlikte bir adım daha yaklaşmıştım. Şimdi ise tek yapmam gereken beklemekti, ikizlerin tamamen bana ait olmasını beklemekti.

***

   Boynumun ağrıdığını, başımın ağırlaştığını hissediyordum. Sahi ne olmuştu? En son Breeze, ağaca yaslanmıştı, o adamlardan kaçıyorduk. Peki ya sonra? Tamamen karanlıktı. Kıpırdanmaya çalıştığımda hareket edemediğimi fark ettim. Kaşlarım çatıldı, yavaşça gözlerimi araladım. Göz kapaklarım bile ağır geliyordu, ensemde bir sızı vardı. Gözlerimi birkaç kez kırpıştırıp etrafıma bakındım. Bir odada bağlı bir şekilde oturduğumu anlamam uzun sürmedi. Neredeydim böyle ve neden bağlıydım? Hayır, bu olmuş olamazdı! Yakalanmış olamazdık! Bunca zamanlık planlarımız boşa mı gitmişti?

   Bedenimi ele geçiren panikle beni tutan şeylerden kurtulmaya çalıştım. Kahretsin, Breeze neredeydi?

“Breeze!”

   Etrafıma tekrardan bakındığımda pencerede o adamı gördüm. Arkasına dönmüş uzaklaşıyordu.

“Hey! Kahretsin, bak buraya!”

   Sanki beni duymuyor gibiydi. İyice kıpırdanıp bağlardan kurtulmaya çalıştım. İpler bileğime sürtündükçe canımı yakıyordu ama bu umurumda değildi. Var gücümle kolumu çekince elimde bir sıcaklık hissettim. Hayır, iplerin sürtünmesiyle oluşan ısı gibi değildi, ıslak bir sıcaklıktı. Çok geçmeden burnuma metalik bir koku geldi, bileğim kanıyordu.

   Kurtulma çabalarım boşunaydı. Çaresizce son bir kez daha hareket ettiğimde sandalyedeki dengem kayboldu ve kendimi yeri öperken buldum. Başımı ve burnumu sert bir şekilde çarpmış olmalıydım çünkü burnum sızlıyordu.

   Pekala, şimdi sakin olmam lazımdı. Öncelikle derin nefesler alarak bileğimi iyileştirmem gerekiyordu. Nefes almaya başladığımda bileğimdeki o tanıdık karıncalanmayı hissettim ve kanın durduğunu, derinin yapıştığını hayal etim. Odanın kenarındaki havalandırmadan soğuk hava akımı gelip bedenimi sarmaladığında bileğimdeki acı tamamen geçmişti ayrıca burnumdaki sızı da hafiflemişti. Yavaşça enseme doğru odaklanmaya çalıştım. Orada da hafif bir ağrı vardı, darbe geldiği belliydi. Oradaki ağrı da hafiflediğinde derin nefes alıp vermeyi bıraktım. İkinci sorun, ben yerden nasıl kalkacaktım? Odadaki hava akımı beni yerden kaldırmaya yetecek kadar güçlü değildi. Ama denemekten zarar gelmezdi, değil mi?

   Tekrardan odaklanıp rüzgarın beni kaldırdığını hayal ettim ve hava akımına yön verdim. Yerden bir iki santim havalanmıştım ama daha ileriye itemiyordum kendimi. Odağımı kaybettiğimde geri yere çakılmıştım. Kendimi tutamıyordum artık, acı acı kahkaha atıyordum. Beynim kabullenmek istemiyordu. Hayır, yakalanmış olamazdık, olmamalıydı!

   Aklıma tekrardan Breeze gelmişti. O, neredeydi, nasıldı? Kurtulmuş muydu, yoksa o da mı buradaydı? Buradaysa ona bir şey yapmışlar mıydı? Son düşüncem öfkemin kabarmasına yetmişti. Kahkahalarım bir anda susmuş, alnımdan boncuk boncuk ter akmaya başlamıştı. Tekrardan var gücümle bağırdım.

“Breeze!”

   Ona seslenmemle dışarıdaki rüzgarı hissetmem bir olmuştu. Sert bir şekilde esiyordu, yaprakları dallarından koparıp etrafa savuruyordu. Bunu göremesem bile hissediyordum.

   Havalandırmadan içeriye daha güçlü bir hava dalgası girdiğinde rüzgara fısıldadım.

“Breeze burada mı?”

   Rüzgar çok geçmeden onayladı.

“Peki iyi mi?”

   Tekrardan onaylayıp geri gittiğinde biraz daha rahatladığımı hissetmiştim. En azından iyiydi.

   Hala yerden nasıl kalkacağımı düşünürken kapı açıldı. Başımı yukarı doğru kaldırıp gelene baktım. Esmer biriydi, dağınık saçları ve sert ifadesiyle serseriye benziyordu.

“Devontae, senin yerde ne işin var?”

   Devontae mi demişti o? Beni yerden kaldırmaya çalışırken ona sert bir şekilde baktım.

“Devontae mi? Sanırım beni başkasıyla karıştırdın.”

“Karıştırmak mı? Devontae, başını ne kadar sert çarptın öyle?”

dedi, alaycı bir şekilde gülerek. Ne saçmalıyordu bu?

“Benim adım, Sirius!”

dedim, dişlerimin arasından. Havalandırmadan soğuk hava akımı geliyordu yine.

“Sakin ol sert çocuk.”

   Cebinden bir şey çıkarttığını fark ettim. Hemen ardından da boynumda hafif bir batma hissetmiştim. Ne olduğunu bile anlamadan bedenim ağırlaşmıştı, kendimi sersemlemiş hissediyordum. Hava akımı kesilmişti.

“Ne yaptın bana?”

diye sordum baygın bir şekilde ona bakarak. O ise karşıma geçmiş, dimdik bir şekilde durarak bana bakıyordu.

“Merak etme, Devontae, kötü bir şey değil. İki doz sakinleştirici sadece. Görüyorum ki tek doz pek etki etmiyor sende.”

“Benim adım, Sirius…”

dedim tekrardan umutsuzca. Sanki ne yapsam inandıramayacak gibiydim. Bana neden Devontae diyordu ve bana ne yapacaktı? Her ne yapacaktıysa anlaşılan güçlerimi kullanmamı istemiyordu. Elini bana doğru uzatırken gelecek olan şeye kendimi hazırladım. Tek yaptığı elini başımın kenarına koyup bana bakmaktı. Bir anda kendimi boş boş ona bakarken buldum. Sanki bir şeyi unutmuştum, acaba gerekli bir şey miydi? Sahi, ben neyi unutmuştum?..

 


	9. Bölüm 6

   Elimi başının kenarına koyup zihnine odaklanmıştım. Şimdilik onun için önemli olmayan, hatta aklının ucundan dahi geçmeyen bilgilere ulaşmaya çalıştım. Ve işte, aradığımı bulmuştum! Büyükannesiyle ilgili anılarını yakaladım, en başından itibaren onları teker teker yok ettim. Rosemary, sanki hiç var olmamış gibiydi artık Sirius için. Elimi çekip çocuğa baktım. O da bana ifadesiz bir şekilde bakıyordu, ne yaptığımı ya da ona ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Bir şeyi unuttuğunu hissediyordu, bundan emindim. Daha öncekilerde de aynısı olmuştu. Ne olduğunu anlamasalar bile hissedebiliyorlardı.

   Arkamı dönüp kapıya doğru yürümeye başladım, şimdilik onunla işim bitmişti.

“Hey…”

   Sirius, neredeyse fısıldayarak durdurmuştu beni, başımı çevirip ona baktım.

“Efendim, Devontae?”

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

   Gülümseyerek tamamen ona döndüm.

“Sanki nereye gittiğimi bilmiyorsun.”

“Nereden bilebilirim ki?”

“Ciddiyim Devontae, kafanı ne kadar sert çarptın?”

   Tekrardan kapıya gittim, kulpunu tuttuğumda Sirius yine beni durdurdu.

“Dur!”

“Ne var?”

“Breeze nerede?”

“Breeze de kim?”

“Kardeşim…”

   Gülerek, delirdin mi sen, anlamında bakarak kafamı çevirdim.

“Senin kardeşin yok ki, Devontae. Bence biraz dinlenmelisin. Sakinleşince yine gelirim yanına, anlatırım neler olduğunu. Zavallı Devontae…”

   Bakışlarını üzerimde hissederek hücreden çıkıp gittim. Camdan ona baktığımda yine debelenmeye başladığını gördüm. Daha yavaştı, kendine zarar veremezdi. Başını kaldırıp camın olduğu yere baktığında göz göze geldik, ağlıyor muydu o? Zavallı çocuk… Kaidan’ın elinden kurtuluş olmazdı, eninde sonunda kendini teslim edecekti. Şimdilik geçmişini unutturacaktım, onun için önemli olmayan anılar yok olacaktı. Yavaş yavaş önemli anılara sıra gelecekti, annesi, babası, kardeşi, adı, yaşı… Ona sürekli yeni adıyla seslenmemin sebebi de buydu. Kulak aşinalığı olmasını sağlıyordum ki ileride daha kolay alışabilsin.

   Camdan ayrılıp Sirius’un yalvaran bakışlarından uzaklaştım. İlerleyip Breeze’in hücresine girdim. Korkmuş bir şekilde etrafına bakınırken bir yandan da onu tutan iplerden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Beni gördüğünde konuşmaya belki de çığlık atmaya yeltenmişti ancak ağzı bağlı olduğundan ne yapmaya çalıştığı anlaşılmıyordu. Doğruca yanına gidip hiçbir şey demeden arka cebime uzandım. İçinde iki doz sakinleştirici olan şırıngayı alıp kapağını açtım ve iğneyi doğrudan boynuna sapladım. Hafif bir irkilme ve inlemeyle karşılık vermişti. Birkaç saniye sakinleşmesi için bekledim, gözleri biraz daha yumuşak bakmaya başladığında ona biraz daha sokuldum.

“Sevgili Illya…”

   Dikkatlice mavi gözlerine baktığımda, o da ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırcasına bana bakmıştı.

“Neden Kaidan’ın seni yanından ayırmak istemediğini şimdi daha iyi anlıyorum, gözlerin hatırladığımdan daha güzel.”

   Yavaşça çenesine dokunup başını daha dik tutmasını sağladım.

“Neden böyle şaşkın bir şekilde bakıyorsun? Sakın bana Kaidan’ı da unuttuğunu söyleme… Ah, hayır! Hayır… Tabii ki unutmadın, yoksa unuttun mu?”

   Gülümsemem yüzüme yayılırken elimi çenesinden çekip saçlarını okşayacakmışçasına başının yanına götürdüm. Ve ihtiyacım olan anılara odaklandım. Şu anda zihninin arkasına attığı o kadar çok anı vardı ki, sanki hiçbirini hatırlamak istemiyor gibiydi. Kardeşi ondan daha inatçı ve duygusaldı, tüm hatıralarına sıkı sıkıya tutunuyordu, oysa bu kız, işimi çok daha kolaylaştırıyordu. Breeze’in tek tutunduğu hatıra ailesiydi; annesi, babası ve kardeşi. Diğerleri umurunda bile değildi, ben de bir kısmını seçip paramparça ettim. Artık arkadaşları onun için hiçbir zaman var olmamıştı. Kız boş gözlerle bana bakarken oynamaya devam ettim.

“Ah, Illya! Kaidan, onu hatırlamadığını öğrendiğinde çok üzülecek, en sevdiği yardımcısıydın oysaki…”

   Ne saçmalıyorsun sen, dermişçesine bir ses çıkardığında önünde diz çöküp doğrudan yüzüne baktım.

“Kazayı gerçekten hatırlamıyorsun değil mi? Yelena hatırlamayacağını söylemişti ama Kaidan’ı da unutacağın aklımın ucuna dahi gelmezdi.”

   Derin bir nefes alıp riske girdim ve ağzındaki bağa uzandım. Çığlık atarsa benim için kötü olurdu ancak uzun süre kıpırdamadan ve konuşmadan durması da akıl sağlığı için hiç iyi değildi. Ve bize lazım olan aklı başındaki Breeze idi.

“Şimdi sakin ol Illya, sana zarar vermeyeceğim, sadece ağzını tıkayan şeyden seni kurtaracağım, tamam mı?”

   Yavaşça başını salladı. Zaten çığlık atacak hali yok gibi görünüyordu. Bağı ağzından çıkarıp boynuna doğru bıraktığımda gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Çenesini sağa sola oynatarak açtı ve boğazını temizleyip mavi gözlerini gözlerime kilitledi.

“Bu yanınıza kalmayacak, hepiniz ödeyeceksiniz, hepiniz!”

   Tanrım, sesi berbat çıkıyordu. Ne olmuştu ona böyle?

   Hemen telefonumu çıkarıp Yelena’yı aradım. İkinci kez çalmadan açmıştı.

“Çabuk Illya’nın odasına gel, hemen!”

   Cevap vermeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Dönüp Breeze’e baktım daha dikkatli bir şekilde. Konuşurken kendini zorladığı nefes nefese kalmasından belliydi. Ancak bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi ki? Yelena onların herhangi bir hastalığı veya yarası olmadığını söylemişti. Madem hasta değillerdi, Breeze’in sesi neden ağır bir grip geçiriyormuş gibi çıkıyordu? Hayır, sesinin böyle olmadığını biliyordum, anılarında duymuştum. Anılarında… Duymuştum? Tabii ki anılarında duymuştum! Sesi bir kere daha böyle olmuştu, bu sesi hatırlıyordum. Odaklanıp ondan aldığım hatıralarına baktım. Okuldaydı, bir sınıfta… Yere diz çökmüş, kardeşinin başı kucağındaydı. Ona bir şey söylüyordu. İşte o an sesi şimdiki gibiydi. Biraz daha geriye gidip nedenini bulmaya çalıştım ama parça parçaydı hepsi. Bir anlığına çok net bir şey gördüm. Bu netlik, asla unutmak istemediği bir şey olduğunda var olurdu. Gördüğüm anı da onun unutmak istemediği veya unutamadığı bir an olmalıydı, bir çığlık duydum ve kapıya çarpan Sirius’u gördüm. Nedeni bu olabilir miydi, attığı çığlık sesini bu hale getirebilir miydi?

   Kapının açılmasıyla dikkatim dağılmıştı, gördüğüm anı da öyle…

   Logan ve Yelena beraber gelmişlerdi. Logan’ın sakat omzunu gördüğümde, kızın çığlık atarak onu bu hale getirdiğini söylediği aklıma geldi. Evet, kesinlikle çığlığı sesine zarar vermişti.

   Yelena, doğruca Breeze’in yanına gidip onu kontrol etmeye başlamıştı.

“Illya, tatlım? Bir sorun yok ya?”

“Benim adım… Breeze…”

“Tatlım, sesin çok kötü geliyor. Ne oldu sana böyle?”

“Bunun seni ilgilendirdiğini hiç sanmıyorum.”

“Illya, sana yardı-“

“Bana bu şekilde seslenmeyi kesin!”

   Breeze, kriz geçiriyor gibi sarsılmaya başlamıştı, belki de gerçekten sinir krizi geçiriyordu. Düzensiz nefesleri beni endişelendirmeye başlamıştı.

“Ionita, buraya gel! Kollarını çöz, çabuk!”

 Yelena’nın dediğini yaptım hemen. Breeze’in bağlarını çözdükten sonra Yelena’yla beraber yere oturttuk onu.

“Logan sen çık! Ionita, sen de Clara’ya haber ver, soğuk suyla tek doz sakinleştirici getirsin. Bünyesi bu kadar doza dayanır mı bilmiyorum ama krizi devam ederse bina başımıza yıkılabilir. Devasa bir güç patlaması yaşayabilir, hemen durdurmamız lazım. Hadi!”

   Yelena, Breeze’i iyileştirme pozisyonuna getirmek üzere yan yatırırken Logan’la beraber çıktık odadan. Revire koşup Clara’yı bulmaya çalıştım.

“Clara!”

“Efendim, Ionita?”

“Çabuk soğuk su bul ve tek doz sakinleştirici al yanına. Yelena’nın ihtiyacı var sana.”

   Revirde bir sağa bir sola koşuyordu. Biraz daha acele etmesini söylemek üzereyken oldukça şiddetli bir gök gürültüsü duydum.

“O da neydi?”

“Ne olduğunu boş ver, acele et sadece!”

“Tamam, toparladım hepsini, gidelim.”

   Clara’ya gitmesi gereken odayı gösterdikten sonra kapının önünde bekledim, içeri girmemem şimdilik daha iyiydi. Beni görmezse daha çabuk toparlanabilirdi. Yani… Umarım toparlanırdı. Kaidan ne yapmıştı böyle? Bu muazzam güçle baş edebilecek miydi?

***

   Ellerimin titremesini bir türlü durduramıyordum, gözümden yaşlar istemsizce akıyordu. Midem bulanıyor, görüşüm bulanıklaşıyordu. Kötü bir şey olmuştu, bunu biliyordum. Bir şekilde biliyordum, Breeze’e bir şey olmuştu. Birden dışarıdaki fırtınayı hissettim, gök yarılırcasına gürlemişti. Bulunduğum odaya hiçbir şekilde ses girişi olmamasına rağmen iliklerime kadar hissetmiştim o sesi. Kahretsin, bir şey yapmam gerekiyordu. Bir şey!

“Breeze!”

 


	10. Bölüm 7

   Dışarıdaki fırtınaya daha fazla dayanamıyordum. Vücudum spazmlarla kasılıyordu. Çok büyük bir şeydi bu, durdurulamazdı. İmkânsızdı, patlayacaktı. Derin bir nefes alıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Elimin titremesi kontrolüm altındaydı ama kasılmaları durduramıyordum. Tekrardan bir gök gürlemesi hissettim, gök yarılıyordu sanki.

   Bütün hislerim çakan şimşeklerle alt üst olmuştu. Çok fazlaydı bu, çok… Fazla… Durması gerekiyordu, durmalıydı, bir şekilde durmalıydı!

   Ensemden boncuk boncuk ter omurgama süzülürken tek yapabildiğim çaresizce nefes almaya çalışarak Breeze’in adını fısıldamaktı. Ona bir şey oluyordu!

   Havalandırmadan gelen rüzgâr tüylerimi diken diken ederken gözlerimin önünde şimşekler çaktı. Bir anlığına dışarıyı görmüştüm sanki, savaş alanından farksız bir görüntüydü bu. Büyük bir hortum geçmiş gibiydi. Bir şimşek daha çaktığında ciğerlerimden kopan bir feryat döküldü ağzımdan. Kendimi öne doğru attığımda beni tutan bağlardan kurtulmuştum. Burnuma gelen metalik koku başımı döndürse de hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum. Gözümün önünde çakan şimşekler beni patlama noktasına getirmişti, dayanamıyordum. Bileklerimde belli belirsiz bir ıslaklık sezdim ama emin değildim, bakmadım da. Kapıya doğru ilerledim, bilincimin son kırıntılarını harcıyor gibi hissediyordum. Beynim farklı şeyler haykırırken bedenim ele geçirilmiş gibiydi.

   Bir rüzgâr darbesiyle kırdım kapıyı. Kulaklarım duymaya başladığım sesler yüzünden uğulduyordu. Bağırmalar, ayak sesleri hatta tepemdeki flüoresanın cızırtısı bile beni sanki çileden çıkarıyordu, hiçbirini duymak istemiyordum.

   Birden teker teker sönmeye başladı lambalar, etraf karardı. Gözlerim karanlığa alışmaya çalışırken nereye gittiğimi bilmeden ilerlemeye devam ettim.  Çok geçmeden flüoresandan daha az parlaklıktaki bir ışık aydınlattı koridoru. Beynimin hala çalışan tarafı, jeneratör, demişti. İşte o an kulaklarımı patlatan o sesi duydum. Silah, kelimesi yankılandı beynimde. Gözlerimin önü açılmıştı sanki, ilk gördüğüm elinde silahıyla dikilen kumral saçlı adamdı. Kapısı yerde duran bir odaya doğrultmuştu silahını.

   Her şey susmuştu, içimdeki bütün enerji boşalmıştı sanki. Bütün hislerim bir anda üzerime çökmüştü. Bileğimdeki ıslaklık ve yanma, ciğerlerimdeki sızı, en önemlisi kalbimin üstünde, sol omzuma yakın bir yere çöreklenen acı, hepsini hissediyordum. Dayanamayıp dizlerimin üstüne çöktüm.

   Kumral adam kolunu indirip geri çekildiğinde gördüğüm şey, bilincimi kaybetmem için yeterli bir sebepti. Breeze sol omzuna yakın bir yerden yaralanmış, yere sırtüstü düşüyordu. Tutmak istedim onu, yetişemedim. Gözlerim kapanmadan önce son gördüğüm bana doğru koşan esmer adamdı.

***

   Gök şiddetli bir şekilde gürlemeye devam ederken pencereden onları izliyordum. Breeze’in kasılmaları, Yelena’nın son yaptığı iğneden sonra azalmıştı. Clara ise getirdiği soğuk suyla masaj yapıyordu Breeze’in alnına. Vücuduna giren dördüncü dozdan olsa gerek, gözleri kapanmıştı kızın.

   Onlara yardım etmek için içeriye girerken gök birden yarılırcasına gürlemişti. Aynı anda Breeze’den de boğuluyor gibi sesler gelmeye başlamıştı. Koşarak, Breeze’in nabzına bakan Yelena’nın yanına gittim. Gözleri hala kapalıydı kızın ancak çıkarttığı sesler hiç de hayra alamet değildi.

   Aniden havalandırmadan buz gibi rüzgâr estiğinde Breeze bir feryatla açtı gözlerini. Yemin ederim, şimşekleri görmüştüm o mavi gözlerde. Bizi itip ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı, odağını kaybetmiş gibi bakıyordu bize, ne yapacağını bilmiyor gibiydi.

   Önüne geçip onu tutmak gibi saçma bir hareket yaptığımdaysa attığı çığlıkla beni, kapıyla beraber yere sermişti. Birkaç saniyeliğine ne hareket edebilmiştim ne de nefes alabilmiştim. Ciğerlerim isyan edip de beni nefes almaya zorladığındaysa yeni bir acı dalgası sarmıştı vücudumu. Darbeyi göğsümden aldığımdan, aldığım her nefes kaburgalarıma batıyordu.

   Kulağımdaki çınlamanın geçmesini bekledim yerden kalkmadan önce. Breeze’in çığlığı yankılanıyordu beynimde. Ancak beni asıl sarsan şey sesiydi, anısında duyduğum gibi değildi. Çığlıktan çok rüzgâr uğultusu gibiydi, bir kızdan çıkması imkânsız bir sesti. 

   Yavaş yavaş yattığım yerden kendimi kalkmaya zorladım. Bir çift el kolumun altından tutup kalkmama yardım ederken dengemi korumaya çalışıyordum. Beni tutanın kim olduğuna baktığımda oldukça kızgın bir Logan gördüm.

“Neler oluyor burada?”

“Durmuyor, durduramıyoruz…”

“Sanırı-”

   Logan sözlerini bitiremeden şiddetli bir çarpma sesi duyduk. Koridorun diğer ucundan gelmişti ses ancak ne olduğuna baktığımızda, elektrik tam da kesilecek zamanı bulduğundan ne olduğunu göremedik.

   O anda bir feryat duyduk. Ancak ses Breeze’e ait değildi, dehşet içindeki bir sesti bu.

“Hayır, dur!”

   Ses Yelena’ya aitti. Işıklar cılız bir şekilde tekrar yandığında feryadın sebebini görmüştük. Breeze elini ileriye uzatmış, bir şey sıkıyormuş gibi yumruk yapmıştı. Yelena ise yerde debelenen Clara’yı tutuyor, bir yandan da durması için Breeze’e yalvarıyordu.

   Clara’nın rengi morarmış ve ağzı, derin bir nefes almak üzere açılmıştı ama nefes alamıyor gibiydi. Çırpınmaları yavaşlarken Logan’ın hareketlendiğini gördüm. Belindeki silahı çıkartmış ve Breeze’e doğrultmuştu.

“Dur! Yapma, dur!”

   Ortaya söylenmiş bir şeydi ağzımdan çıkan cümleler, ikisine de yalvarmıştım durmaları için. Ancak durmadılar, ikisi de. Clara yerde hareketsiz yatarken, Logan’ın sesi tüyler ürperticiydi.

“Seni neyin durduracağını gayet iyi biliyorum, sürtük!”

   Ve tetiği çekti. Silah patlarken her şey ağır çekimde olmuştu sanki. Breeze’in bluzunda, omzuna yakın bir yerde koyu bir leke büyümeye başladı önce. Ardından tüm sesler kesildiğinde bir inleme duydum, bir erkek sesiydi ve kime ait olduğunu biliyordum. Sirius’un sesiydi, imkânsızdı ama onundu. Arkama dönüp baktığımda yere diz çökmüş Sirius’u görmüştüm. Bilekleri tehlikeli bir şekilde kanıyordu ve mavi gözlerinin feri gitmişti. Dehşet içinde Logan’ın çekildiği yere bakıyordu. Breeze sırtüstü yere düşerken Sirius öne doğru hamle yapmıştı ancak yerinden kalkamadı. Kaburgalarıma aldırmadan koşarak Sirius’un yanına gittim. Hayır, bu olamazdı, onları kaybedemezdik!

“O ses de neyin nesiydi?”

   Kaidan’ın sesi adeta bir kükreme gibiydi. Başımı kaldırıp koridorun ucuna baktım. Neredeyse koşarak yanımıza geliyordu. Yere devrilmiş kapılara baktı, sonra bana ve ardından Logan’a döndü. Elindeki silahı görmüştü.

“Ne halt yediğini sanıyorsun sen?”

   Yakasından tutup Logan’ı sertçe duvara çarparken ateş püskürüyordu. Logan’ın hiç istifini bozmadan Kaidan’a bakması, onu daha da öfkelendirdi. Attığı yumrukla Logan’ı yere serdikten sonra bana döndü tekrardan. Sirius’un başını göğsüme dayamıştım ve bileklerini sımsıkı tutmaya devam ediyordum. Başımı biraz daha dikleştirip gözleri alev alev yanan Kaidan’a baktım.

“Kız da yaralı, ilgilenilmesi gerekiyor.”

   Bu cümlem onu kendine getirmişti.

“Ne?”

   Hemen arkasını dönüp koşar adımlarla odaya girdi. Logan’a birkaç küfür savurduktan sonra Breeze’i Yelena’nın kucağından kendi kucağına aldı. Önümden geçerken arkasına bile bakmadan gürlemeye devam etti.

“Ionita! Çocuğu da al, revire gel!”

   Yelena koşarak yanıma gelmişti. Sirius’u kucağıma almama yardım ettikten sonra gözyaşları içerisinde koşarak Kaidan’ın peşinden revire gitti. Çok acı bir durumdaydı, sonuçta kardeşinin katilini iyileştirmeye gidiyordu. Logan’ı ve Clara’yı orada bırakıp kucağımda Sirius’la, peşimde kanlı bir iz bırakarak ben de revire doğru koşmaya başladım.

***

   Kaidan’ı Allia’dan beri böyle görmemiştim. Duygularını saklamakta ustalaşmış birinde çaresizliği görmek sarsıcı bir şeydi ve Kaidan, öfkesi dışındaki hiçbir duygusunu asla belli etmezdi. Oysa şimdi, öfkesinin altındaki çaresizliğini, endişesini görebiliyordum. Yelena’nın ısrarlarına rağmen dışarı çıkmayıp yanıma oturmuştu. Aslında yanımda oturduğu için kendimi biraz rahatsız hissediyordum, ondan çekindiğimden değildi ama tarifi de imkânsız bir duyguydu. Kendimi dik durmaya zorladığımda kaburgalarım ağrımıştı, boğazımdan yükselen iniltiyi durduramadım.

“İyi misin?”

“Önemli bir şey değil…”

   Elini omzuma koyduğunda şaşkınlıkla kaldırdım başımı. Breeze’in omzundan kurşunu çıkaran Yelena’yı izliyordu. Sanki elini omzuma koyduğunun farkında bile değildi. Kafasını çevirip bana bakınca gözlerinde gördüğüm yeni bir şeydi, acı çekiyordu.

“Kaidan?”

   Elini omzumdan çekip ayağa kalktığında şaşkınlıkla onu izledim. Maske takmıştı sanki, bir anda tüm duyguları silinmişti yüzünden. Sesindeki soğukluksa tüyler ürperticiydi.

“Onlar uyanmadan yaşadıkları son birkaç saati sil akıllarından, hatırlamasınlar. Hatta… Son bir ayı unuttur onlara, Logan’ın onlarla konuşmaya gittiği zamandan itibaren… Logan’ı göndermek büyük hataydı, eline yüzüne bulaştırdı.”  

   Derin bir nefes aldı, öfkelenmeye başladığı sesinin titremesinden belliydi. Haklıydı da, Logan onlarla insan gibi konuşup ikna etmeyi becerememişti. Korkutmuştu onları, bu yüzden kaçmışlardı bizden. Hâlbuki tek yapması gereken, Kaidan’ın onlardan yardım istediğini söylemekti, karısının intikamı için yardım istediğini… Ama yapamadı, beceremedi. Böylece planlar da değişti, artık Kaidan sadece onların yardımını değil, tamamen ona ait olmalarını istiyordu.

“Onun yüzünden korkuyorlar bizden, korkmamalarını sağla.”

   Son dediğine itiraz edecekken sustum, oldukça öfkeli görünüyordu ve bu yüzden bana patlamasını istemiyordum. Ancak bugünkülerden sonra onlardan alacağım son bir aylık hatıra da bana fazla gelecekti. Çaresizlikle Kaidan’ın yüzüne baktım, gözlerinde vazgeçmeyeceğini haykıran bir parıltı vardı. Yavaşça başımı salladım bu yüzden, ısrar edemeyecektim, belliydi.

   Son bir kez ikizlere dönüp baktıktan sonra revirden çıktı. Omuzlarımın çöktüğünü hissettim gittiğinde, anlaşılan baş ağrısından yine uyuyamayacaktım bu gece. Oturduğum sedyeden ayağa kalkıp Sirius’un yanına gittim. Elimi kafasının kenarına koyup odaklanmaya çalıştım. Son bir ayı onun gözünden görmek berbat bir histi, duygularını yoğun yaşayan biriydi çünkü. Her bir pişmanlığı, korkusu, üzüntüsü ağır gelmişti bana.  

   Ağrılarıma aldırmamaya çalışıp derin bir nefes aldım. Yelena, işini bitirmiş, bana bakıyordu.

“Niye kalktın? Otur şuraya geri, daha seni kontrol etmedim.”

“Önemli değil, gerçekten, iyiyim ben.”

“Otur, dedim.”

   Geri dönüp sedyeme oturdum, kafam zonkluyordu. Yelena da peşimden geldi,  üzgün görünse de işini yapmaya odaklanmıştı, eline aldığı bandajı göğsüme sarmaya başladı.

“Sıkı olursa söyle bana.”

   Dikkatlice sarmaya devam ederken Colin’in içeriye girdiğini gördüm, Kaidan göndermiş olmalıydı. Kapının önünde beklemeye başladı.

“Tamamdır…”

   Yelena hafifçe omzuma dokunduğunda sedyeden kalktım. Doğruca Breeze’in yanına gidip onun da anılarına odaklandım. Birkaç saat önceki anısına kadar dayanabilmiştim ancak taze hatıraları beni mahvetmişti. Dudaklarımın arasından bir inilti kaçtığında elimi alnıma götürüp sedyeye tutundum. Başıma sanki binlerce bıçak saplanıyordu, odağımı kaybetmeye başlamıştım.

“Gel bakalım buraya, bu sana iyi gelecektir…”

   Yelena, elindeki iğneyi koluma yaparken Breeze’in sedyesine yaslanmıştım. Birkaç dakika bekledikten sonra Colin’e gelmesi için seslendim. Sirius’u, sargılı bileklerine dikkat ederek yerinden kaldırıp Colin’le beraber yeni odasına götürmeye başladık. Onlarla yeni bir başlangıç yapmam gerekecekti ama önce dinlenip kendimi toparlamam lazımdı. Ya da en azından sadece dinlenmem…

 


	11. Bölüm 8

  Gözlerime vuran ışıktan rahatsız olduğumdan başımın altındaki yastığı yüzüme kapattım. Biraz önce gördüğüm rüyadan ayılmaya çalışıyordum ama yataktan da hiç kalkasım yoktu. Tekrar uykuma dönmek istiyordum.

   Yatakta huzursuzca kıpırdanıp sağ tarafıma yattım. Başım, yüzlerce saat uyumuşum gibi ağrıyordu, boğazım kurumuştu ve ağzımda tuhaf, ilacımsı bir tat vardı. Hafifçe öksürüp tekrardan kıpırdandım yatakta. Yatak biraz sert miydi?

   Yastığı suratıma bastırmayı bırakıp geri kafamın altına aldım ve bu sefer sol tarafıma yattım. Ciddiyim, bu yatakta ters bir şeyler vardı. Ama gözlerimi açmaya üşendim ve sorunun ne olduğuna bakmadım. Kim bilir, belki de uyurken yere düşmüştüm ki bu hiç mi hiç umurumda değildi. Tek istediğim biraz daha uyumaktı, biraz daha dinlenmek…

   Karnım birden guruldamaya başladığında sinirli sinirli gülmeye başladım. Kendi vücudum bile uyumama izin vermezken nasıl hala yatakta (ya da yerde) yatabilirdim?

   Tekrardan sırtüstü uzanıp kafamın altından yastığı çekip aldım. Hala gözlerimi açmamıştım, çok ağır geliyorlardı.

   Beni uyandırmadığına göre Breeze de uyanmamıştı. Elimdeki yastığı şaşırtacak kadar sert, canını yakmayacak kadar yumuşak bir şekilde sağıma, Breeze’in yatağına, doğru savurdum.

“Hey, uykucu! Kalkmadın mı daha?”

   Bekledim, Breeze’den ses gelmedi. İlginç bir durumdu bu, yastık kafasına geldiğinde sıçraması ve aynı şekilde onu bana iade etmesi gerekirdi.

“Breeze?”

   Hala ses yoktu. Gözlerimi açmaya çalıştım. İnat ediyorlardı sanki, göz kapaklarım açılmıyordu. Kaşlarımı çatıp dün akşamı hatırlamaya çalıştım. Breeze bana geometri çalıştırmıştı, evet, geometri… Geometri? Kahretsin, bugün geometri sınavı vardı! Ve o inek eminim ki erkenden kalkıp tekrarlarını yapmaya başlamıştı. Ve beni uyandırmamıştı!

   Üzerimdeki battaniyeyi tekmeleyerek attım ve gözlerimi ovuşturup açmaya çalıştım.

   Ama, bir dakika, bu odada kesinlikle ters bir şey vardı. Battaniye yere düşmesi gerekirken ayağıma dolanmıştı, üstelik battaniye olamayacak kadar ince ve hafifti.

   Nihayet gözlerimi açtığımda tepemdeki flüoresanın ışığından korunmak için elimi gözüme siper ettim. Kalbim birden hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Bizim odada flüoresan yoktu ki! Yattığım yerden, yataktı, doğrulup ayaklarıma dolanan şeye baktım. Çarşaftı bu, ben asla çarşaf örtmezdim üstüme, üşürdüm. Çarşafı ayaklarımdan çözerken bileklerimdeki sargı bezlerini fark ettim. Neyin nesiydi bunlar böyle? Ayaklarımı yataktan aşağıya sarkıtıp bileklerimdeki sargıları çözmeye başladım, kanlıydı sargılar. Ben ne yapmıştım böyle? Bileklerime baktığımda yara yoktu ama pembe izler vardı, demek ki iyileşmişti. İyi de, ben ne zaman yaralanmıştım ki?

   Bileklerime bakmaya devam ettim. Dün içip kafayı bulmuş olma ihtimalim neydi? Belki de içip içip saçma sapan hareketler yapmıştım ve kendimi yaralamıştım. Eh, bu başımın ağrısını ve kendimi çökmüş hissetmemi gayet rahat açıklardı. Ama sıkıntı şuydu ki dün Breeze’le ders çalıştığımızı ve sonrasında yatağa girdiğimi oldukça net bir şekilde hatırlıyordum.

   Düşüncelerim başımı ağrıtmaya devam ederken bakışlarımı bileklerimden kaçırıp etrafa baktım. Derin bir nefes verirken ellerimi keçe gibi olmuş saçlarımda gezdirdim. Burası kesinlikle bizim odamız değildi. Ellerimi çekip iki yanıma indirdiğimde kaygan bir ıslaklık sezdim elimde. Ben en son ne zaman banyo yapmıştım da saçlarım bu kadar yağlanmıştı? Ellerimi üzerime silip ayağa kalktım. Harika, bu kıyafetler de benim değildi! Tanrım, delirmek üzereydim, ben buraya nasıl gelmiştim?

   Gri, beton duvarların haricinde iki kapı vardı sağımda ve solumda. Kendimi toparlayıp sağdaki demir kapıya doğru gittim, kilitliydi. Kapının alt kısmında bir oyuntu vardı tepsi genişliğinde. Orayı da demir bir kapakla kapatmışlardı. Kapağı ittirmeye çalıştım, sarsıldı ama önünde bir şey vardı sanki, o da açılmadı. Geriye dönüp diğer kapıyı açmaya çalıştım, zorlanmadan açıldı. Hiç beklemeden içeriye girdiğimde bir banyoyla karşılaştım. Köşede bir duş, sağında bir klozet ve solunda da bir lavabo vardı. Lavabonun altındaki çekmeceleri karıştırmaya başladım. Havlu, sabun, deodorant… Evimde ihtiyacım olabilecek her şey eksiksiz bir şekilde vardı. Tek sıkıntı, burası evim değildi.

   Banyodan çıkıp yerdeki yastığı aldım. Yatağın üstüne koyduktan sonra yavaşça yere çöküp sırtımı yatağa dayadım. Neredeydim ben böyle? Nasıl gelmiştim?

   Yüzümü ellerimin arasına alıp düşünmeye çalıştım, en son ne yaptığımı hatırlamaya. Ancak bu hareketimin hiçbir şeye faydası olmamış aksine başımın ağrısını daha da artırmıştı.

   Ellerimi yüzümden çekip saçlarımın arasında gezdirmeye başladım. İçimden bir ses, kötü bir şey olduğunu söylüyordu bana. Şu anda bulunduğum durumdan daha da kötü bir şey olduğunu…

   Yerde öylece oturup odadaki, yatak haricindeki, tek eşya olan gardıroba bakarken kilitli olan kapıdan ses geldi. Toparlanıp oturduğum yerden kalktım. Biri kapının altındaki kapağı açmış, içeriye bir tepsi uzatmıştı. Hemen yere yatıp kapının arkasındakini görmeye çalıştım. Maalesef ki tek gördüğüm bir çift ayakkabıydı.

“Hey!”

“Demek uyandın.”

“Neden buradayım? Kimsin sen? Nasıl geldim buraya?”

“Ağır ol Sirius ve soru önceliğine karar ver.”

   Hafif bir gülme sesi geldi adamdan.

“Adımı nerden biliyorsun?”

“Emin ol Sirius, hakkında tahmin edebileceğinden daha çok şey biliyorum. Şimdi yemeğini ye, sonra geleceğim yine yanına.”

   Adam kapağı kapatıp uzaklaşırken odanın içinden bağırdım.

“Hey, bekle! Duyuyor musun beni? Hey!”

   Boşuna bağırıyordu, gittiği belliydi. Yerden kalkıp tepsiyi aldım ve yatağın üzerine bıraktım. Adam zaten, geleceğim, demişti, değil mi? Şu anda ona güvenmek en doğru şeymiş gibi geliyordu, zaten başka da çarem yoktu.

   Yemek yemeden önce temizlenmeye karar verdim, ne zaman bu kadar kirlendiğimiyse düşünmek bile istemiyordum. Hem duş almak başımın ağrısına da iyi gelirdi belki.

   Doğruca banyoya gidip üzerimdekileri çıkardım. Her tarafım toz toprak içindeydi ve karnımda da bileğimdeki gibi pembe bir leke vardı. Demek karnımdan da yaralanmıştım. Ah, Tanrım, ben ne yapmıştım böyle?

   Çekmeceden sabun aldıktan sonra duşa girip her yerimi iyice sabunladım. Saçlarımı da üç kere yıkadıktan sonra durulanıp çıktım. Alt çekmeceden havluyu alıp kurulandıktan sonra belime sarıp banyodan kaçarcasına çıktım. O kadar buhar dolmuştu ki içerisi, saunadan farksızdı. Ne yani, bir havalandırma boşluğu bile yok muydu buranın?

   Kafamı kaldırıp tavana baktım. Köşede bir zımbırtı vardı acayip sesler çıkaran, o muydu yoksa odanın havalandırmasını sağlayan? Odanın dışarısıyla bağlantısı olmadığını fark ettiğim an kendimi klostrofobik hissetmiştim. Sanki o an gri duvarlar üzerime üzerime gelmeye başlamıştı. Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerimi kapattım, bunları düşünmemeliydim, sakin kalmalıydım. Geri gözlerimi açıp gardıroba yürüdüm. Kapağını açıp içindeki kıyafetlere baktığımda dört beş tane gri pamuklu tişört ve iki üç tane de siyah eşofman altıyla karşılaştım. Bir tane askıda da siyah eşofman üstü vardı. Tamam, duvarları anladık da kıyafetlerde de bu kadar zevksiz olmak zorunda mıydınız?

   İç çekip bir tişört, bir de eşofman altı aldım. Kenarda da iç çamaşırı bulmuştum. Üzerimi giyindikten sonra havluyu gardırobun kapağına asıp yatağıma oturdum. Tepside bir bardak su, bir tabak da ne olduğunu anlamadığım bir çeşit lapa vardı. Susadığımdan önce suyu içmiştim, tuhaf bir tadı vardı, suya benzemiyordu. Yüzümü ekşitip bardağı geri tepsiye bıraktım. Kaşığı alıp lapayı yemeye başladım, açtım, her ne kadar beğenmesem de yemeye mecburdum. Birkaç lokma kala bir ağırlık çökmüştü üstüme, her an uyuyabilirmişim gibi hissetmiştim. Tepsiyi yatağın ucuna doğru itip duvara yaslanırken kapıdan sesler geldi. Başım o kadar ağırlaşmıştı ki kim olduğuna bakamamıştım.

“Umarım yemeği sevmişsindir, Sirius.”

   Bu biraz önce tepsiyi getiren adamın sesiydi. Gelip önümde durduğunda başımı biraz kaldırdım. Esmer bir adamdı, kahve gözleri derin bakıyordu. Yüz hatları keskindi bu yüzden sert biriymiş gibi duruyordu. Ve sopa yutmuş gibi dimdik duruyordu bu yüzden yüzüne daha rahat bakabilmek için başımı biraz daha kaldırmak zorunda kaldım.

   Elini uzatıp başımın kenarına koydu, saçlarımı karıştırmaya başladı. Huzursuzlanmıştım, saçlarıma dokunulmasından nefret ederdim. Ama bir şey yapamadım, bedenim kaskatı kesilmişti. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordu, sanki içimi görebiliyordu gözlerimden.

“Ee, Sirius? Görüşmeyeli nasıl hissediyorsun kendini, toparlanmış gibisin?”

“Seni daha önce gördüğümü hiç sanmıyorum Bay Son Sopa Yutucu.”

   Bana şaşkın bir şekilde baktı. Ne? Ben gördüğümü söylüyordum.

“Adımı hatırlamıyor musun Sirius? Ionita? Hiç mi? Peki…”

   Elini çekip yanıma oturdu.

“En son neyi hatırlıyorsun?”

“Önce buraya nasıl geldiğimi anlatmaya ne dersin? Çünkü en son yatağımdaydım. _Evimdeki_ yatağımda…”

“Üzgünüm…”

“Ne? Ne için?”

“Evinden ayrılalı uzun zaman oldu Sirius.”

   Neyden bahsediyordu bu adam, ne demek uzun zaman oldu? Bacaklarımı karnıma çekip biraz uzaklaştım ondan. Korkmaya başlamıştım.

“Sen neyden bahsediyorsun?”

“Bak… Nasıl anlatsam bilmiyorum ama bu dediğime inanmak zorundasın, Sirius. Evinden ayrılalı çok uzun zaman oldu. Buraya geleli de yine aynı şekilde.”

   Gözlerimi kapatıp sinirlerime hakim olmaya çalıştım. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra dişlerimin arasından konuşmaya başladım, bağırmaya halim yoktu.

“Nasıl geldim buraya?”

“Annenle baban öldükten son-”

“Ne demek, öldükten?”

   Gözlerim kocaman açılmıştı, kalbim yerinden fırlayacak gibiydi. Annemle babam ölmüş olamazdı! Daha dün akşam görmüştüm onları! Boğazım yanmaya başlarken pür dikkat adama bakmaya devam ettim.

“Evet, Sirius… Öldüler, bir ay önce. Bak, sakin ol, anlatıyorum neler olduğunu.”

“Dokunma bana!”

    Gözyaşları yakıcıydı, boğazıma bir düğüm oturmuştu, nefes alamıyordum. Damlalar yanağımdan süzülmeye başlayınca bana doğru uzanmıştı Ionita. Bana dokunmasını istemiyordum, izin vermedim. Kendimi toparlayıp düşünmeye çalıştım.

“Madem öldüler… Ben nasıl hatırlamıyorum? Ben bu son bir ayı o zaman nasıl hatırlamıyorum?”

   Sesim çıkmaya başlamıştı artık bağırıyordum. Fazla hareket edemiyordum hala ama bağırabiliyordum.

“Dinle, Sirius. Sadece dinle. Bir ay önce evine biri gelmiş. Seni ve kız kardeşini almak istemiş ama aileniz sizi bırakmamış. Onlar zorluk çıkarınca da vurmuş. Üzgünüm, Sirius. Bunu sana tekrardan hatırlatmak istemezdim ama unutuyorsun… Unutman aslında iyi bir şey ama çok öncesini hatırlıyorsun, anlamıyorsun durumunu. Kaçtınız ondan, intikam almak istediniz kız kardeşinle. Aynı şey Kaidan’ın da başına geldi. Bizi almak istedi ondan, beni, Clara’yı, Allia’yı… Yeteneği olanları… İzin vermedi, Kaidan. Biz de kaybettik. Allia, Clara… Tabii şimdi onları da hatırlamazsın sen, Allia Kaidan’ın karısıydı, Clara da Yelena’nın kardeşi. Niye anlatıyorsun bunları, deme. Biz bulduk sizi, intikam için yardım edecektik, bizim de yaralarımız var, derin yaralar hem de… Bekleyemedin, yaralandın. Karnından ve başından, hafızanı kaybettin. Kardeşini kaybettin…”

“Yalvarırım dur artık, yeter!”

   Hayır, hayır bu olamazdı. Bunların hepsi bir yalan olmalıydı. Breeze ölemezdi, hayır o ölmemişti!

   Kalbim birkaç atışı kaçırmıştı, nefeslerim boğazımda düğümlenmişti. Çaresizce nefes almaya çalıştım. Gözyaşları yüzünden puslu görüyordum önümü, doğru düzgün düşünemiyordum. Bacaklarımı iyice kendime çekip başımı dizlerime yasladım. Gözyaşlarım eşofmanı ıslatırken duyduklarımı tartmaya çalıştım. Doğru olmamalıydı bunlar, değildi… Ama… Buraya nasıl geldiğimi bilmiyordum, karnımdaki izi görmüştüm. Doğruyu söylüyordu. Ah, Tanrım! Tanrım… Lütfen bütün bunlar rüya olsun…

   Boğazım yanmaya devam ederken hıçkırıklarımı durdurmaya çalıştım, hayır Breeze ölmemişti. Hala hissediyordum onu, ölemezdi…

   Başımı dizlerimden kaldırıp Ionita’ya baktım, konuşurken sesim boğuk çıkmıştı.

“Peki, o halde beni burada neden kilitli tutuyorsunuz? Mahkummuşum gibi…”

“Kendine zarar vermemen için tabii ki de. Breeze’i kaybettiğinde intihar etmeye çalıştığın düşünülürse…”

“Ne?”

“Bileklerin… Çok kan kaybetmiştin.”

   Hayır, bunların hiçbiri doğru değildi. Yanlış olan bir şeyler vardı, öyle olmalıydı. Bir dakika bileklerimin ikisi de yaralıydı benim. İkisini birden kesmiş olamazdım, bu mümkün değildi.

“İkisini birden kesmem imkansız…”

“Kestiğini de kim söyledi?”

“O zaman, nasıl?”

“Söyleyeyim de tekrar intihar et öyle mi? Seni kaybedemeyiz Sirius, tekrardan olmaz… Bu yüzden bu odadasın, kendine zarar verebileceğin hiçbir şey yok burada. Hazır hissettiğinde çıkacaksın buradan, o zamana kadar toparlanmaya çalışmanı istiyorum. Yine geleceğim yanına, merak etme…”

   Yatağın üstünden tepsiyi aldı ve odadan çıkıp kapıyı tekrardan kilitledi. Ionita gittikten sonra duvardan ayrılıp yatağa uzandım. Sol tarafıma yatıp dizlerimi tekrardan karnıma çektim. Kendimi boş ve yorgun hissediyordum. Breeze’in yüzü gözümün önüne geldiğinde gözyaşlarım yanağımda sıcak izler bırakmaya başlamıştı. Yalan söylüyordu o adam, ölmemişti o. Hissediyordum işte, sol tarafımda hissediyordum onu.

   Gözlerimi kapatıp tekrar tekrar düşünmeye başladım Ionita’nın dediklerini. İnanmak istemiyordum ona…

***

   Elimde tepsiyle Sirius’un odasının olduğu yere doğru gidiyordum. Breeze’inkini de biraz önce götürmüştüm. Uyanmış, ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Sesini duymuştum sadece, oldukça iyi gelmişti sesi, o uğultudan sonra iyileşmiş olmalıydı.

   Odasının önüne geldiğimde tepsiyi yere koyup cebimden anahtarı ve Yelena’nın verdiği ilacı çıkardım. İlacı suyun içine döktükten sonra kapağın kilidini açıp tepsiyi içeriye ittim.

“Hey!”

“Demek uyandın.” 

“Neden buradayım? Kimsin sen? Nasıl geldim buraya?” 

“Ağır ol Sirius ve soru önceliğine karar ver.” 

   Hafifçe güldüm dediklerine, kafası oldukça karışmış olmalıydı. 

“Adımı nerden biliyorsun?” 

“Emin ol Sirius, hakkında tahmin edebileceğinden daha çok şey biliyorum. Şimdi yemeğini ye, sonra geleceğim yine yanına.” 

   Eğilip kapının altındaki kapağı kapattım. Breeze’in odasına giderken Sirius’un sesi geliyordu boğuk bir şekilde. Bu çocuklara üzülüyordum, birazdan yapacağım şeyler içinse kendimden nefret ediyordum. 

   Breeze’in odasına vardığımda kapının kilidini açıp içeri girdim. Ben içeri girdiğimde oturduğu yerden korkarak başını kaldırdı. Tepsisine baktığımda sadece suyu içtiğini gördüm, ihtiyacım olan da buydu zaten. 

    İlaç etkisini göstermiş olmalıydı, fazla kıpırdamıyordu. Yanına gidip yere diz çöktüm, elimi başına uzattığımda sıkıca gözlerini kapattı, bir şey yapmadığımı sadece dokunduğumu anladığında ürkekçe geri açtı gözlerini. 

“Benden ne istiyorsun?”

   Yedi yaşına kadar olan anılarını ondan aldıktan sonra dikkatlice ona baktım, yavaşça saçlarını okşamaya başlamıştım korkmaması için. 

“Korkma benden Breeze, sana bir şey yapmayacağım, bir şey de istemiyorum.” 

“O halde neden buradayım? Nasıl geldim buraya?” 

   Sesi titriyordu kızın. Elimi çekip en masum surat ifademi takınmaya çalıştım. Yere, onun karşısına oturdum. Duvara yaslanmış, köşeye iyice sinmişti. Dizlerini yandan kırıp altına almıştı. 

“Hatırlamaman normal Breeze… Hafızanı kaybettin çünkü.” 

   Dediklerimi duyduğunda biraz dikleşti oturduğu yerde. 

“Nasıl?” 

“Yaklaşık bir ay önce evine biri gelmiş. Seni ve erkek kardeşini almak istemiş ama aileniz sizi bırakmamış. Onlar zorluk çıkarınca da vurmuş. Kaçmışsınız ondan, intikam almak istemişsiniz. Aynı şey Kaidan’ın da başına geldi. Bizi almak istedi ondan, beni, Clara’yı, Allia’yı… Yeteneği olanları… İzin vermedi, Kaidan. Biz de kaybettik. Kaidan karısı Allia’yı, Yelena kardeşi Clara’yı kaybetti. Sizden bana ne, deme. Biz bulduk sizi, yardım edecektik size. İntikam için… Ama… Kardeşin bekleyemedi… Üzgünüm Breeze, kurtaramadık. Seni de kaybedecektik, yaralandın, hem göğsünden hem de başından. Bu yüzden hatırlamıyorsun, ağır darbe aldın çünkü…” 

“Sus artık…” 

   Ağlıyordu kız. Beni, sesini çıkarmadan, sonuna kadar dinlemişti. Kocaman açılan gözleri bir hıçkırıkla kapandı. Kendini bıraktı birden. En çok da bir kızın ağlamasından nefret ediyordum işte. 

   Elimi omzuna koyup ona yaklaştım iyice. Başını kaldırıp bana odaklanmaya çalıştı, gözleri doğru yere bakamıyordu. 

“Yalan söylüyorsun! Hayır, ölmedi o, ölmedi! Ölmedi…” 

   Maalesef ki yeni plan buydu, onları bu şekilde yardıma ikna edecektik. İntikam ateşini bir kere körüklediğimizde gerisi çorap söküğü gibi gelecekti. Kaidan’ın fikriydi bu ve işe yarayabilirdi. Ancak ne yazık ki söylediklerimin hepsi yalan değildi. Aileleri gerçekten de ölmüştü, Logan doğruyu söylemediklerini anladığında onları vurmuştu. Lucifer’ın bizi Kaidan’dan istediği de doğruydu, Kaidan onunla işbirliği yapmadığında da Allia’yı öldürmüştü. Kaidan’ın, peşine düşeceğini bile bile Allia’yı öldürmüştü. Çünkü onun yeteneği de buydu, ona yaklaşırsan ölürdün, kendi kanında boğularak ölmen için sana dokunması yeterdi. 

   Breeze mırıldanmaya devam ediyordu, aklını kaçırmış gibiydi. Zavallı kız haklıydı da, söylediklerim yenilir yutulur cinsten değildi. 

   Elinden tutup yerden kaldırdığımda yalvarırcasına gözlerime bakmıştı. Ona şaka yaptığımı söylememi istiyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Elleri buz gibi olmuştu. 

“Hadi, Breeze. Gel buraya…” 

   Onu peşimden sürükleyerek banyoya götürdüm. Duşun suyunu canını yakmayacak kadar sıcak olacak şekilde ayarladıktan sonra kıyafetleriyle birlikte suya soktum onu. Başından aşağıya su döküldükçe gevşemeye başladığını gördüm. Ne olduğunu anladığında ağlayarak yere çöktü duşa kabinin içinde. Bilinci yerine gelmişti. Ellerinin ısınmaya başladığını fark ettiğimde elini bırakıp lavabonun altındaki çekmecelerden bir havlu çıkarıp klozetin üstüne koydum. Onu artık yalnız bırakmalıydım. Ben banyodan çıkarken o hala başından aşağıya su döküldükçe ağlamaya devam ediyordu. 

   Tepsiyi aldıktan sonra odasından çıkıp kapıyı kilitledim. Sirius’un odasına gittim hızlıca. Tepsiyi yere bırakıp kapıyı açtığımda Sirius’u yatakta duvara yaslanırken gördüm. Onun tepsisi yatağın ucunda duruyordu ve içindekilerin çoğu bitmişti. 

“Umarım yemeği sevmişsindir, Sirius.” 

   Yatağının önüne gidip tam karşısında durduğumda başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Elimi yavaşça uzatıp başının kenarına koydum, onun da yedi yaşına kadar olan anılarını alırken bir yandan da saçlarını karıştırıyordum. Yanımızda birisi olsa onun abisi olduğumu ve sevdiğimi düşünebilirdi. Belki de düşünmezdi… 

“Ee, Sirius? Görüşmeyeli nasıl hissediyorsun kendini, toparlanmış gibisin?” 

“Seni daha önce gördüğümü hiç sanmıyorum Bay Son Sopa Yutucu.” 

   Şaşkın bir şekilde ona baktım, demek espri yapabiliyordu, şoku atlatmıştı. 

“Adımı hatırlamıyor musun Sirius? Ionita? Hiç mi? Peki…” 

   Elimi çekip yanına oturdum. Bir sohbet başlatmak iyi bir başlangıç olabilirdi. 

“En son neyi hatırlıyorsun?” 

“Önce buraya nasıl geldiğimi anlatmaya ne dersin? Çünkü en son yatağımdaydım. _Evimdeki_ yatağımda…” 

“Üzgünüm…”

“Ne? Ne için?” 

“Evinden ayrılalı uzun zaman oldu Sirius.” 

   Bunu duyduğunda bacaklarını karnına çekip benden uzaklaşmıştı. 

“Sen neyden bahsediyorsun?” 

“Bak… Nasıl anlatsam bilmiyorum ama bu dediğime inanmak zorundasın, Sirius. Evinden ayrılalı çok uzun zaman oldu. Buraya geleli de yine aynı şekilde.”

   Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Fazla kıpırdamıyordu ama sinirlendiği belliydi. 

“Nasıl geldim buraya?” 

“Annenle baban öldükten son-”

“Ne demek, öldükten?” 

   Gözleri kocaman açılmış bana bakıyordu. Tekrardan şoka girer miydi? Ona uzandım rahatlatmak için.

“Evet, Sirius… Öldüler, bir ay önce. Bak, sakin ol, anlatıyorum neler olduğunu.”

“Dokunma bana!” 

    Ağlamaya başlamıştı, ah, Tanrım… Bir de bir kızı ağlatmaktan nefret ettiğimi söylemiştim. Birden bağırmaya başladı bana. 

“Madem öldüler… Ben nasıl hatırlamıyorum? Ben bu son bir ayı o zaman nasıl hatırlamıyorum?” 

“Dinle, Sirius. Sadece dinle. Bir ay önce evine biri gelmiş. Seni ve kız kardeşini almak istemiş ama aileniz sizi bırakmamış. Onlar zorluk çıkarınca da vurmuş. Üzgünüm, Sirius. Bunu sana tekrardan hatırlatmak istemezdim ama unutuyorsun… Unutman aslında iyi bir şey ama çok öncesini hatırlıyorsun, anlamıyorsun durumunu. Kaçtınız ondan, intikam almak istediniz kız kardeşinle. Aynı şey Kaidan’ın da başına geldi. Bizi almak istedi ondan, beni, Clara’yı, Allia’yı… Yeteneği olanları… İzin vermedi, Kaidan. Biz de kaybettik. Allia, Clara… Tabii şimdi onları da hatırlamazsın sen, Allia Kaidan’ın karısıydı, Clara da Yelena’nın kardeşi. Niye anlatıyorsun bunları, deme. Biz bulduk sizi, intikam için yardım edecektik, bizim de yaralarımız var, derin yaralar hem de… Bekleyemedin, yaralandın. Karnından ve başından, hafızanı kaybettin. Kardeşini kaybettin…” 

“Yalvarırım dur artık, yeter!” 

   Nefes almaya çalışarak bacaklarını kendine çekip başını dizlerine yasladı. Bir süre ağladıktan sonra başını kaldırıp boğuk bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. 

“Peki, o halde beni burada neden kilitli tutuyorsunuz? Mahkummuşum gibi…” 

   İşte bu dediği beni hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Aklıma gelen şeyle bozuntuya vermeden devam ettim sözlerime. 

“Kendine zarar vermemen için tabii ki de. Breeze’i kaybettiğinde intihar etmeye çalıştığın düşünülürse…”

“Ne?”

“Bileklerin… Çok kan kaybetmiştin.”

“İkisini birden kesmem imkansız…”

“Kestiğini de kim söyledi?” 

“O zaman, nasıl?” 

“Söyleyeyim de tekrar intihar et öyle mi? Seni kaybedemeyiz Sirius, tekrardan olmaz… Bu yüzden bu odadasın, kendine zarar verebileceğin hiçbir şey yok burada. Hazır hissettiğinde çıkacaksın buradan, o zamana kadar toparlanmaya çalışmanı istiyorum. Yine geleceğim yanına, merak etme…” 

   Diyecek başka bir şey bulamamıştım. Yalanımı yakalamıştı bu çocuk. Demek ki onunla konuşurken daha dikkatli olmalıydım, göründüğünden daha zekiydi. 

   Daha fazla soru sormadan yatağın ucundaki tepsiyi alıp odadan çıktım. Kapıyı kilitleyip yerdeki tepsiyi de aldım ve koridorda ilerlemeye devam ettim. Başım ağrımaya başlamıştı, Yelena’ya uğramalıydım.


	12. Bölüm 9

   Ne kadar zaman geçmişti? Saniyeler mi, dakikalar mı yoksa saatler, günler mi? Zaman kavramını yitirmiş bir şekilde, dizlerim karnımda hala yatakta yatıyordum. Kabullenmek istemiyordum onun dediklerini, kabullenemezdim de.

   Gözlerimi açmaya korkuyordum, çünkü açarsam yüzünü göremeyeceğimi biliyordum, canımı acıtacağını biliyordum. Gözlerimi kapalı tuttuğum tüm bu zaman zarfında onu düşünmüş, onu hayal etmiştim. Gülüşünü, bana kızdığında gözlerini devirmesini, beni kızdırdığında takındığı masum ifadeyi… Ama şimdi, gözlerimi açtığımda onu kaybedeceğimden korkuyordum. Bir daha görememe düşüncesinden korkuyordum.

   Gözyaşları artık ferahlatmıyordu, o tükenmişlik hissini vermiyor, peşinden hülyalara sürüklemiyordu. Aksine, yanağımda izini bıraktığı her yerde kaşıma isteği uyandırıyor, canımı yakıyordu. Zehir gibi batıyordu dokunduğu yerlere.

   Artık yanıyordu gözlerim, dayanamıyordum acısına. İstemeye istemeye açtım onları, ovaladım. Hava bile batıyordu, iyileştirmiyor aksine canımı yakıyor, daha çok zarar veriyordu.

   Kendimi yataktan kalkmaya zorladım. Vücudumun her bir santimine tonlarca ağırlık yüklenmişti sanki, taşıyamıyordu bacaklarım bedenimi.

   Yatağın kenarına tutunup ayakta kalmaya çalıştım. Titreyen bacaklarım izin vermiyordu ayakta kalmama. Puslu görüşümü düzeltmek için gözlerimi kırpıştırdım birkaç kez. Düzelmiyordu, bulanık görüyordum etrafı. Sinirlenmeye başlamıştım, bu kadar güçten düşemezdim ben! Ayakta kalmalıydım, Breeze için güçlü olmalıydım. Ölmediğini biliyordum! İliklerime kadar hissedebiliyordum onu.

   Toparlanmaya çalışıp banyoya doğru adımımı attığımda tökezleyip duvara çarpmıştım. Canımın acısıyla boğazımdan bir feryat yükselirken kontrol edemediğim sinirimle yumruk olmuş elimi duvara geçirdim. Bir hıçkırık koptu boğazımdan. Gözümden yaşlar süzülürken alnımı duvara yaslayıp derin nefesler aldım. Kendime gelmem lazımdı. Ayakta durabileceğimi hissettiğimde el yordamıyla banyonun kapısını aramaya başladım.

   Kapıyı bulup içeri girdiğimde doğruca lavaboya yöneldim. Soğuk suyu açmıştım, önce yavaşça çarptım yüzüme suyu, ferahlatıyordu. Sonrasında hızla ve üst üste yüzümü yıkadım gözyaşlarımın yakıcı izlerini silmek istercesine.

   Musluğu kapatıp soluklanırken yavaşça başımı kaldırdım. Aynada bana bakan kişi ben değildim sanki. Gözlerim kanlanıp kızarmış, rengi de buz mavisine dönmüştü. Gözlerimin altı ve yanaklarım şişmişti. Canavara benziyordum bu halimle. Kim bilir, belki de gerçekten bir canavardım. Gerçekten Breeze öldüyse ve ona ben sebep olduysam- _Hayır Sirius, dur, dur, dur! O ölmedi!_

   Gözyaşlarım durmaksızın akarken bilincimin son kırıntıları da veda ediyordu sanki. Ne aradığımı bile bilmeden çekmeceleri karıştırmaya başladım. Şey arıyordum sanki… Şey… Keskin bir şey? Ama neden? Boş bir şekilde çekmeceye bakmaya devam ettim. Bedenim bağımsızlığını ilan etmişti sanki. Düşüncelerim hareketlerime yetişemiyordu. Ne yapmaya çalıştığımı fark ettiğimde kendimi durdurdum. Kendime zarar verecek bir şey arıyordum!

   Derin bir nefes alıp doğrulurken bir yandan da gözyaşlarımı sildim elimin tersiyle. Kendime zarar vermeye çalıştığıma inanamıyordum! Bunu nasıl düşünebilirdim? Elimi yüzümden çekerken gözlerim bileğimdeki pembe ize takıldı. Gerçekten, kendime yapmış mıydım böyle bir şeyi? Kahretsin ki hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordum ve bu belirsizlik beni mahvediyordu. Neye inanacağımı bilmiyordum.

   Bir hışımla diğer çekmeceye uzanıp havlu aradım yüzümü kurulamaya. Kontrol edemiyordum artık kendimi, kontrol etmek istemiyordum. Çekmecenin önündeki renkli sabunları gördüğümde iplerim kopmuştu sanki. O an sadece renkler vardı tutunabileceğim. Ellerim titreyerek uzanıp aldım onları. Nemli ellerimde kayganlaşıyor, kokularını etrafa yayıyorlardı. Yavaşça içime çektim birbirine karışmış kokularını. Beynim istifasını vermişti sanki, ayırt edemiyordum kokuları. Hantal adımlarla çıktım banyodan. Banyo kapısının olduğu duvara döndüm yüzümü sonra. Ne yaptığımı bilmeden duvara sürtmeye başladım sabunları. Elimdekiler bitene, ellerim duvara sürtünmekten acıyana, enerjim tükenene kadar sürttüm onları. Bitmişti işte, bitmiştim. Bağı çözüldü dizlerimin, sırtımı duvara verip çöktüm yere. Ne yaptığımı bilmiyordum, yapmıştım sadece, bırakmıştım kendimi. Dizlerimden birini kendime çekip önce kolumu sonra başımı yasladım üzerine. Olmuştu, tükenmiştim, taşıyamıyordum artık kendimi. İzin verdim gözlerimin kapanmasına.

***

  Yelena’dan ilaçlarımı aldıktan sonra odama çıkmıştım. Uzun zamandır ilaç kullanmıyordum ancak şu son birkaç gün beni çok zorlamıştı. En son ne zaman bu kadar çok anı toplamıştım hatırlayamıyordum bile. Evet, benim gibi bir anı hırsızının bile elinden kaçan anıları olurdu ve aslında olması daha iyiydi. Onca kişinin hatıraları içinde benimkiler acı çekiyordu zaten, kaçıp kurtulmaları gerekiyordu.

  Kendime bir bardak su doldurup elimdeki parasetamol[1]ve melatonin[2] tabletlerini içtim.  Bardağı masanın üzerine bırakıp yatağıma uzandıktan sonra topladığım anılara odaklanmaya çalışmıştım ikizler hakkında bir fikir sahibi olabilme ümidiyle.

   İkizlerin anılarını izlemek fantastik bir film seyretmekten farksızdı. Doğdukları andan itibaren rüzgarla bağlanmışlardı birbirlerine. Rüzgar ise onları hiç yalnız bırakmamış, çocukluklarında oyun arkadaşı olmuştu onlara. Mesela sonbaharda yapraklarla oynamayı çok seviyorlardı, bahçelerindeki yaprakları oraya buraya savuruyorlardı nefesleriyle. Nefesleri güçlüydü, öyle ki beşinci yaş günlerinde mumu üflerken pastalarının üstündeki tüm çikolata parçalarını uçurmuşlardı. Elimde olmadan gülümsedim gördüğüm şeylere. Ancak duygularını kontrol edemiyorlardı, küçükken bu sebepten dolayı etraflarına çok zarar vermişlerdi. Kasabalarında evleri tarlalara yakındı, her ağladıklarında yağmur yağdığından ekinler zarar görmüştü. Veya heyecanlanıp mutlu olduklarında rüzgar bulutları dağıtıyor, güneş ortaya çıkıyordu. Çocukluklarının oyun ve keşif dönemindeyse neredeyse her şey onlara heyecan verici geldiğinden bölge sıcaklık ortalamaları bir dönem kuraklık sınırına bile dayanmıştı. Ya da sinirlendiklerinde rüzgar fırtına bulutlarını getiriyor, şimşekler çakıyordu. İki gün önceki fırtına geldi bir an gözlerimin önüne, Breeze’in gözlerinde gördüğüm şimşekler… Ardından Breeze’in sinir krizi… Hissettikleri, öfkesi, gözü dönmüşlüğü…

   Başımı tutarak nefes nefese doğruldum yattığım yerden. Çocukluklarını izlerken uyuyakalmış ve uykumda da devam etmiştim izlemeye. Anılar da birbirini çağrıştırmış birden iki gün önceye atlamıştı. Ancak bu anılar çok taze ve de çok yoğun olduğundan bir bıçak gibi saplanmıştı beynime, acı veriyorlardı. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım birkaç kez, parasetamolun etkisini çabuk göstermesini ummuştum oysaki ama ağrım geçmemiş aksine daha da artmıştı.

   Dizlerimi kendime çekip dirseklerimi dizlerime dayadım. İşaret ve orta parmaklarımla yavaşça ovmaya başladım şakaklarımı.

   Kaidan resmen işkence ediyordu bana suçlu benmişim gibi. Elimden geldiğince çabuk bir şekilde hafızalarını silmemi istemişti ama çekeceğim acıları hiç hesaba katmamıştı.

   Bir kişiden anılarını almak kolaydı, ikinci kişi de fazla zorlamazdı. Ancak değil iki kişi, bir kişiden bile bütün hayatını almak tam bir işkenceydi. Çok fazla hatıra olurdu bir kere, ikizleri on sekiz yaşında olarak tahmin edersem toplamda otuz altı yıllık anı toplamam anlamına gelirdi bu. İkincisi insanın kalbiyle bağlandığı, hissettiği ve unutmak istemediği anıları olurdu ki bu en çok zorlayan kısmıydı. Demir bir zinciri kas gücüyle koparmaya çalışmak gibiydi. Bir şekilde koparıp almayı başarsam da izi kalırdı, ne olduğunu bilmese bile karşımdaki bir şekilde hissetmeye devam ederdi. En çok da bu tür anılardan korkuyordum işte.

   Breeze, mantığını kullanan bir kızdı ve beyni etkilemek kolaydı. Mesela bir insanın sürekli aynı yalanı kendine tekrar ettiğinde bir süre sonra o yalana inanmaya başlaması, gerçeğin o olduğunu düşünmesi beynin kolaylıkla etkilenebileceğinin kanıtıydı. Ancak Sirius, gördüklerime göre duygularıyla hareket ediyordu. Duyguları dolayısıyla kalbi kandırmak beyne göre daha zordu ve başarısızlık ihtimali vardı. Bu yüzden Sirius konusunda biraz tedirgindim.

   Başucumda duran lambayı söndürdükten sonra başımı ellerimin arasına alıp geri uzandım yatağıma, artık dinlenmem gerekiyordu. Düşünmeyi bırakıp gözlerimi kapadım ve uyumaya çalıştım. Karanlığın beni sarmalaması o kadar da uzun sürmemişti.

***

   Sirius’un odasına doğru gidiyordum. Henüz güneş bile doğmadan, saat dörde doğru uyanmış kendimi biraz iyi hissedince de kaldığım yerden devam etmek üzere kalkmıştım yerimden.

   Sirius’un uyuduğunu düşünüyordum. Bu yüzden, Yelena’nın onlar için hazırladığı, kısa süreli felç edebilen sakinleştiricilerden almamıştım yanıma. Geçen seferkinden daha kısa sürmesini ümit ediyordum anılarını toplamanın.

   Köşeyi dönüp Sirius’un odasına vardığımda cebimden anahtarları çıkarıp açtım kapıyı. İçeriye adımımı atar atmaz birbiriyle alakasız kokular gelmişti burnuma. Bir yandan deniz gibi ferahlatıcı diğer yandan kır çiçekleri gibi tatlı bir kokuydu bu. Aynı zamanda birbirlerine karıştığı için seçemediğim farklı esanslar da geliyordu burnuma. Limon muydu o?

   Kaynağını öğrenmem için başımı kaldırmam yetmişti.

“Aman tanrım…”

   Duvarı tamamen kaplayan ve açık duran, açık renkli tüylere sahip anka kanatları vardı karşımda. Kanatların hemen altındaysa Sirius, başı dizinin üstünde uyuyordu. Öyle bir oturmuştu ki yere sanki Sirius’un sırtından çıkıyordu kanatlar. O kadar inanılmaz duruyordu ki…

“Nasıl yaptın bunu sen?”

   Fısıltı olarak çıkmıştı sözlerim ağzımdan. Uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek yaklaşıp dokundum duvara. Duvardaki madde oldukça tanıdık gelmişti.

“Sabun mu?”

   Şaşırmıştım, fazlasıyla detaylı bir resimdi bu. Oldukça sert hatlı çizgileri, bir anlık öfkeyle yapılmış hissi veriyordu ki büyük ihtimalle öyleydi de. Ancak sert çizgiler ince dokunuşları gizleyememişti. Renkler düzensiz olsa da birbirleriyle uyum içindeydi, farklı kalınlıktaki çizgiler bir örüntü yakalamıştı. Sabunla yaptığına inanamadım o an ama karşımdaydı işte, apaçık ortadaydı.

   Yere diz çöküp Sirius’a baktım. Elleri duvara sürtünmekten tahriş olmuş bu da yetmezmiş gibi tahriş olan yerlere sabun parçaları yapışmıştı, bu canını yakardı işte. Bir kolunu omzuma atıp oturduğu yerden kaldırdım onu. Gözleri bir anlığına aralansa da geri kapanmıştı, taşıyamamıştı kendini. Yere düşmemesi için daha sıkı tuttum kolunu, zavallı çocuk mahvolmuştu. Yüzü şişmişti ağlamaktan, gözlerinin altı ve burnu kızarıktı.

“Üzgünüm evlat, böyle olmasını ben istememiştim.”

   Dikkatlice banyoya götürdüm Sirius’u, klozetin üzerine oturttuktan sonra suyu açıp duşu elime aldım. Hala baygındı, ellerini yıkamaya başladım ben de nazikçe. Bütün sabunlar durulanınca duşu yerine koyup kaldırdım Sirius’u. Kolunu tekrardan omzuma atıp taşıdım yatağına kadar, yerine yatırdıktan sonra üstümü düzeltip asıl yapmak için geldiğim şeye odaklandım. Elimi başının kenarına koyup zihnine odaklandım, hiçbir engelle karşılaşmadan kolayca alıverdim ondan beş yıllık anılarını. Zihninde tutmak için direnecek gücü kalmamıştı çünkü.

   Elimi başından çekip üstünü yatağın ucunda duran çarşafla örttükten sonra ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak çıktım odasından. Sırada Breeze vardı.

   Breeze’in odasına vardığımda hiç beklemeden girdim içeri. Cenin pozisyonunda yatıyordu yatağında o da, Sirius’un yüzünden farksız olan yüzüne yapışmıştı ıslak saçları. Başım zonklamaya başladığı için oyalanmadan alabildiğim kadarını aldım anılarından. Başım ağrımaya başlamadan önce bıraktım Breeze’i. Üstünü örterken, bir şeye sarılıyormuş gibi kollarını daha da sıkmıştı. Uyandırmamaya çalışıp çıktım odasından, kapısını kapatmadan önce duyduğum son ses inlemeyle karışık bir fısıltıydı.

“Sirius…”

 

 

[1] Parasetamol, ağrı kesici ve ateş düşürücü etkiye sahip bir ilaç etken maddesidir.

[2] Melatonin, insan beyninde salgılanan ve vücudun uyku düzeninin korunmasında yardımcı olan bir tür hormondur. Sadece insan beyninde değil, aynı zamanda tüm memeli canlıların beyninde de mevcut olan bu hormon, çoğunlukla uykuya dalmada sıkıntı çeken insanların daha rahatça uyuyabilmesi için kullanılan bir gıda takviyesi olarak benimsenmiştir.

 


	13. Bölüm 10

_“Ah!”_

_Beyaz koridorda yankılanmıştı acıyla dolu feryadım. Ellerimi karnıma bastırıp ağrıya direnmeye, ayakta kalmaya çalıştım ama aniden gelen krampla daha fazla dayanamayıp çöktüm yere. Islandığımı hissediyordum, başımı eğdiğimde gördüm nedenini. Kırmızı lekeler vardı pantolonumda, kan mıydı o?_

_Korkuyla başımı kaldırıp baktım, bana tiksintiyle bakan kömür karası gözlere. Hayır, bunu yapmamıştı değil mi, onu benden almamıştı?_

_Tekrar karnıma kramp girdiğinde daha da sıkı sardım şişkin karnımı, gözlerim dolmuştu. Hayır, onu kaybediyor olamazdım!_

_“Hayır… Hayır! Hayır! Yalvarırım yapmadığını söyle! Bebeğimi almadığını söyle!”_

_Bağırdıkça boğazım parçalanıyordu sanki. Gözyaşlarım durmaksızın akarken sırtıma ulaşan ağrıyla inledim._

_“Kai… Ne olur, gel yanıma…”_

_Acıyla dolu hıçkırıklarımın arasından dökülmüştü sözlerim. Kaidan, hissedip gelir miydi yanıma? Kurtarır mıydı bizi bu adamdan?_

_Siyah gözlü adam yaklaşıp diz çöktü yanıma. Bir daha bana dokunmasına izin veremezdim, geri çekilmeye çalıştım. Ancak ağrım yüzünden kıpırdayamadım._

_“Kai mı?”_

_Tükürürcesine söylemişti kocamın adını. Yüzünü daha da ekşitip saçlarımdan yakaladı beni._

_“Seni bu hale getiren, o çok sevdiğin kocan olmasına rağmen hala onu mu istiyorsun yanında? Anlaşmayı bozmasaydı şu anda benim yanımda, daha iyi durumda olacaktın! Çok işime yarayacaktın Allia…”_

_Saçlarımı sertçe bırakıp sol elini göğsüme dayadı. Nefesim daralmaya başlamıştı._

_“Bu, seni de öldüreceğim anlamına gelse de Kaidan yaptığının cezasını çekecek! Son duanı et Allia…”_

_Dedikleri karşısında gözlerim kocaman açılırken sertçe geriye doğru itti beni. Sırtım duvara çarptığında duyduğum acıyla bir çığlık attım. İçim parçalanıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Acı çok fazlaydı, nefesimi kesiyordu._

_Duvara tutunup kalkmaya çalışırken öksürmeye başladım birden. Öksürdükçe metalik bir tat geliyordu ağzıma. Gelen öğürme isteğiyle ağzımı kapattım hemen. Ayağa tam kalkamadan geri yığıldım yere. Elime yayılan ıslak sıcaklığı hissettiğimde çektim elimi ağzımdan, kandı elimdeki şey._

_Nefes almak zorlaşmıştı iyice, ağzımdan sürekli kan geliyordu. Son bir kez daha öğürdükten sonra sesimi duyurmaya çalıştım._

_“Kaid-“_

_Çağıramamıştım bile onu yanıma, gelen öksürük krizi kesmişti lafımı. Ciğerlerimi kusuyordum adeta, titreyen elimle ağzımın kenarına bulaşan sıcak kanı sildim. Dayanamayacaktım, ölüp gidecektim bu beyaz koridorlarda onu son bir kez göremeden. Göz kapaklarımı taşıyamadım daha fazla, hareket hissetmediğim karnıma sarılıp duvara yasladım başımı._

_“Allia!”_

_Açmak istedim gözlerimi, onun sesiydi çünkü bu, gelmişti! Zorladım kendimi ona bir tepki verebilmek için, olmadı, yapamadım. Gözümden akan sıcak yaşlar yanağımdan süzülürken, yumuşak bir dokunuşla kesildi yolları._

_“Okyanusum… Aç gözlerini ne olur, bırakma beni… Allia’m…”_

_Başım yumuşak bir yere yaslanırken bir şeyin beni sardığını ve ısıttığını hissettim. Kaidan bana sarılıyordu, onun dokunuşuna kadar üşüdüğümü hissetmemiştim bile._

_“Aç gözlerini okyanusum… Lütfen, yalvarıyorum sana, aç gözlerini!”_

_Ağlıyor muydu benim Kai’ım? Ama... Ama ağlamazdı ki o hiç! Bakmalıydım ona, ağlamasına izin veremezdim! Hiçbir zaman ağlamamalıydı o!_

_Zorlanarak da olsa araladım gözlerimi hafifçe. Ne güzel bakıyordu o aşık olduğum mavi gözleri. Ama ağlıyordu işte, o gözler acı çekiyordu. Elimi kaldırıp yüzüne dokunmaya çalıştım ama kaldıramadım kolumu. Anlamış olacak ki yapmak istediğimi, elimi alıp avucumu öptü Kaidan. Ardından sağ yanağını yasladı avucuma. Titriyordu ellerim._

_“Ka- Kai… Dan…”_

_Zorlukla aldığım nefesi ağız dolusu kan kusarak verdim. Daha da sıkı sarıldı Kaidan bana._

_“Zorlama kendini… İyi olacaksın bak… İyi olacaksınız…”_

_Hıçkırıklarla kesilirken sözleri bir yandan da karnımı okşuyordu. Canımın canı yanıyordu, izin veremezdim buna. Yanağındaki elimi sıkmaya, onu yatıştırmaya çalıştım ama daha gözlerimi bile açık tutmaya yetecek gücü bulamıyordum kendimde. Vaktim azalmıştı, biliyordum, hissediyordum. En azından onun yanındayken ölecektim. Ağzımdaki kanı öksürerek boşaltıp son bir nefes aldım. Gülümsemeye çalıştım acıyla bakan gök mavisi gözlerine._

_“Im- Ime tvoje… Moja…”_

_Kesiliyordu nefesim. Tamamlamalıydım sözlerimi, her şeyim olduğunu, onu sevmekten asla pişmanlık duymadığımı söylemeliydim ona._

_“…Molit- Va, Kaidan.”_

_Ona gülümseyerek kapatmıştım sıcak yaşlar akıtan gözlerimi, artık acıyı hissetmiyordum son nefesimi verirken._

_***_

   Yerimden fırladım karnımı tutarak, nefes nefese kalmıştım gördüklerimle birlikte. Bir anlık refleksle karnımı yokladım, dümdüz olan karın kaslarımı hissetmiştim sadece. Bir dakika, zaten bu benim anım olamazdı ki! Kafam karışmış bir şekilde gözlerimi kırpıştırıp etrafıma bakındım nefesimi düzenlemeye çalışırken, nerede olduğumu kestirmeye çalıştım.

   Odamda, yatağımın üstündeydim. Ama o kadar gerçekçiydi ki gördüklerim, sanki bendim oradaki. Hissetmiştim her bir anını, ağzımda kanın tadını bile alabiliyordum. Midem bulanmıştı.

   Yatağımda doğrulup ayaklarımı sarkıttım aşağıya, dirseklerimi dizlerime dayayıp ellerimle yüzümü sıvazladım. Islaklık sezdim ellerimde bu hareketimden sonra, ağlamıştım farkında olmadan. Nereden çıkmıştı şimdi bu hatıra? Neden onu görmüştüm?

   Allia’nın son hatırasıydı bu, ondan aldığım ilk ve son hatıra... Uzun zamandır görmemiştim rüyalarımda Allia’yı. Ondan aldığım tek hatırayı ise ilk defa görüyordum. Tek hatıraydı, çünkü Kaidan izin vermemişti ondan anı almama. O zaman için yeni bir durumdu bu, Allia geldikten sonraki her durum gibi. Yeni bir başlangıçtı Allia, hepimiz için yeni ve temiz bir sayfaydı.

   Buraya gelişi geldi aklıma. Lucifer’la yeni bir anlaşma yapmıştı Kaidan, bu sefer yüklü bir miktar alacaktı yakalayacağı kişi karşılığında. Bu kişi, farklı ve oldukça güçlü bir kadın olan Allia’ydı. Duyu organlarına hükmediyordu, eğer isterse sizi tamamen hissiz bırakabilirdi, kendinizi bir anda boşalmış bir şekilde yerde bulabilirdiniz. Ya da etrafınızdaki hiçbir şeyi görmez veya duymazdınız. Sadece istemesi, hissetme, demesi yeterliydi bir orduyu saniyeler içinde yerle bir etmesi için. Onu yakalamak zor olmuştu bu yüzden. Logan ve adamları fazla dayanamamıştı Allia’ya. Ancak planımızın bir parçasıydı bu da.

   Tek bir zayıf tarafı vardı Allia’nın, o da aynı anda tek bir duyu organına söz geçirebiliyor ve bunu yaparken konsantre olduğu için savunmasız kalıyordu. Logan adamlarıyla Allia’yı oyalarken arkasından yaklaşıp yakalamıştım onu.

   Üssümüze götürdükten sonra da sorun çıkarmaya devam etmişti. Ondan anılarını almaya gittiğimde az daha kaçacaktı elimden, Kaidan son anda gelip durdurmuştu onu. Ardından farklı bir taktik izlemek istemiş, anılarını almama izin vermemişti. Ona niyetinin aslında iyi olduğunu göstermek böylece kaçmak istemesini engellemek istemişti. Elinden geldiğince samimi görünmeye çalışmıştı Allia’ya, sonrasındaysa…

   Engel olamamıştım gülümsememe. Kaidan ona gerçekten ilgi duymaya başlamıştı! Sık sık hücresine ziyarete gidiyordu, anahtarı dışarıda bırakıp öyle giriyordu içeriye. Allia da üzerinde anahtar bulamayınca onunla uğraşmaktan vazgeçmişti bir süre sonra. Kaidan birimizi arayıp kapıyı açtırana kadar saatlerce içeride kalıyorlardı beraber. Ne konuşuyorlardı, ne yapıyorlardı bilmiyordum ama Kaidan değişmeye başlamıştı. Allia’nın hücresinden ayrıldıktan sonra hep bir gülümseme olurdu heykel suratında. İmkansız gibi bir şeydi Kaidan’ın suratında o gülümsemeyi görmek ama Allia başarmıştı işte. Zaten bir buçuk ayın sonunda da hücreden odaya çıkmıştı Allia, Kaidan’ın emriyle. Kaidan sadece ilgi duymuyordu ona artık, değer de veriyordu. Koridorlarda istediği gibi dolaşmasına bile izin vermişti ve Allia da hiçbir şekilde kaçma girişiminde bulunmamıştı bu zaman diliminde. İyice bağlanmışlardı birbirlerine, sadece onlar birbirini değil üstekiler de seviyordu Allia’yı, bağlamıştı bizi kendine o güler yüzüyle. Tehlikeli bir kadın olmaktan çıkmış, bizi koruyup kollayacak bir meleğe dönüşmüştü.

   Üçüncü ayın sonunda, Kaidan sürpriz bir şekilde papaz getirmemi istediğinde neye uğradığımı şaşırmıştım. Allia’yı teslim etmeyecekti Lucifer’a, aksine onu himayesine alacaktı, evlenecekti.          

   Evlenmişti de, nikahları her ne kadar dillere destan olmasa da Tanrı huzurunda yemin etmişlerdi. Kaidan Allia için en iyisini yapmak, ona asla unutamayacağı bir an yaşatmak istemişti ancak Allia müsaade etmemişti. O kadar doğal bir kadındı ki gelinlik bile giymemişti o gün, içinde en çok rahat ettiğini söylediği beyaz tişörtü ve gri eşofmanıyla çıkmıştı papazın karşısına. Onu eşofmanı ve tepesinden öylesine tutturduğu, omzuna kadar gelen dalgalı siyah saçlarıyla gördüğünde, asi okyanusum, deyip gülmüştü Kaidan. Gözlerinin derin sular gibi olan mavisi yüzünden, okyanusum, diye seslenirdi ona hep. Acı bir gülümseme oluştu yüzümde, Allia’yı özlemiştim.

   Çok değil, birkaç hafta sonra Allia farklı hissetmeye başladığını söyleyip Yelena’nın yanına gitmişti ve hamile olduğunu öğrenmişti. Kaidan hiç etmediği kadar dikkat etmeye başlamıştı Allia’ya, yanından ayırmıyordu hiç. Başka kimseyi de yakalamamıştı o günden sonra, uzunca bir süre Lucifer’ı oyalamayı başarmıştı. Ama ne yazık ki çok da uzun sürmedi birliktelikleri Kaidan ile Allia’nın. Lucifer, verdiği sürenin bitiminde hala Allia’yı teslim alamadığı için bizzat gelmişti üsse adamlarıyla birlikte. Ne olduysa o zaman oldu zaten, Kaidan Lucifer’ın geldiğini hissedip Allia’yı odasına göndermişti ve Lucifer’ı Allia’dan uzak bir yerde beklemişti. Lucifer’sa adamlarını üssün dört bir yanına salmıştı, çoğumuz etkisiz hale getirilmiştik onlar tarafından. Tahmin edildiği gibi gelişmişti olaylar, evlendiklerini öğrendiğinde kavga etmişlerdi ve anlaşma bozulmuştu. Ardından Lucifer Kaidan’ı vurmuştu göğsünden ama onu öldürecek bir yara değildi aldığı. Sonrasında olanlarsa tahmin edemeyeceğimiz bir şeydi, Lucifer’ın planları başkaydı, madem Allia’yı elde edemeyecekti o halde yok edecekti. Adamları onu bulduğunda Allia çoktan hazırlamıştı kendini olacaklara. Ona saldıran adamlarla uğraşırken savunmasız kalmıştı Lucifer’ın dokunuşuna karşı. Arkasından bir el onu karnından yakalayıp uzaklaştırmıştı bulunduğu yerden. Fazla dayanamamıştı Allia, yıkılmıştı üssün beyaz koridorlarında.

   Kendime gelip Kaidan’ı bulduğumda Allia’yı sayıklıyordu yerde kanlar içindeyken. Gözlerini açıp kendine geldiğindeyse yaşadığı adrenalin patlamasıyla benden destek alıp fırlamıştı ayağa. Yalpalayarak koşuyordu beyaz koridorlarda, peşinden yetişmeye çalışıyordum. Arada duvara çarpıyor ama ona yardım etmek istediğim zaman beni itip devam ediyordu. Kaidan’ı ilk defa o zaman bu kadar yıpranmış ve korkmuş görmüştüm. Allia’yı bulduğumuzda gördüğümüz manzara içler acısıydı, bir kan gölünün içinde duvara yaslanmıştı şişmiş karnına sarılarak. Ağzından çenesine oradan da boğazına doğru kendine yol çizmiş olan kan beyaz tişörtünü lekelemişti. Kaidan parçalıyordu kendini onu uyandırmak için. Gözlerini açmıştı Allia açmasına ama veda edip gitmişti ardında bırakacağı yıkılmış eşe.

   İlk defa o zaman izin vermişti Kaidan anısını almama, çok canı yandı mı, demişti bana. “Okyanusumun canı çok yandı mı?”

   Ona yalan söyleyemezdim, bilmeye hakkı vardı. Anlatmıştım olan biten her şeyi, son kısma geldiğimdeyse ilk defa feryat figan ağlarken görmüştüm. Son duanı et, demişti Lucifer. Son duasını etmişti Allia. _Ime tvoje moja molitva, Kaidan._ Senin adın benim duam, Kaidan, demişti. Onun adıydı yine son duası.

   Kaidan’ı zar zor uzaklaştırmıştım Allia’dan. Ben onu çektikçe kendini parçalıyor, beni itiyor,  Allia’nın kanı sıçramış duvarları yumrukluyordu. Uzun bir süre boyuncaysa toparlayamamıştı kendini.

   Logan sayesinde atlatmıştı bu durumu, tekrardan heykel suratlı, taş kalpli birine dönüşmüştü. Maskesini düşürdüğü zamanlar oluyordu tabii ama hemen toparlanıyordu, uzun sürmüyordu yumuşaması.

   İkizleri istemesinin nedeni de buydu işte, intikam istiyordu, Lucifer’ın acı çekerek ölmesini istiyordu. Basit bir kurşunun onu öldürmeyeceğini de biliyordu, ikizlerin yetenekleri ise tam ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Büyük zarar vereceklerdi Lucifer’a. Logan’ı ikizlerin yanına gönderdiğinde sadece yardım istemesi gerekiyordu, Kaidan Allia’dan beri kimseyi yakalamamış, zarar vermemişti çünkü. Ama Logan sert mizacı yüzünden ikizlerden yardım istemek yerine onları korkutup tehdit etmişti ve ikizleri elinden kaçırmıştı. Kaidan da hırsına yenik düşüp en sonunda onları yakalamaya karar verdi, tamamen ona ait olacaklardı. Sıfırdan başlayacaklardı.

 

   Ellerimi yüzümde gezdirip iç çektim, yapacak daha çok işim vardı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktım, bulanan mideme aldırmamaya çalışıp. Ağzımda hala kanın keskin metalik tadını hissedebiliyordum. Bir bardak su alıp kendime içtim yavaş yavaş. Ağzımdaki tadı geçirmemişti ama az da olsa kendime gelmemi sağlamıştı. Banyoya gidip soğuk bir duş almaya karar verdim, kafamı ancak bu şekilde toparlayabilirdim. Üstümü çıkarıp duşa girdim ve buz gibi suyu açtım. Başımdan aşağı dökülen soğuk su ilk başta ürpermeme sebep olsa da ardından gelen uyuşukluk hissi rahatlatmıştı. Yıkandıktan sonra durulanıp çıktım. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden kurulandıktan sonra üstümü giyinip ayrıldım odamdan. Yemekhaneye gittiğimde mide bulantım geçmemişti hala, bu yüzden yemek yemeyecektim, sadece ikizlerin yemeğini alıp çıktım. Breeze’in odasına giderken aklımda hala Allia vardı.

 

 


End file.
